Tra Baci, Bisticci e Boccini
by desdeus
Summary: Un bacio a Natale può avere un potere speciale. Un bacio a Natale può cambiarti la vita. Hermione e Harry lo sanno bene, è successo a loro.


Storia ambientata durante il settimo anno di Harry e Hermione. Non tiene conto del Principe Mezzo Sangue. Piccola nota: Harry ha sconfitto Voldemort, ma come, quando e perché non è importante ai fini della storia.

Spero che mi lasciate un commentino.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questa storia non è per fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**Tra Baci, Bisticci e Boccini**

**di ****DesDeus**

Il Natale era alle porte ed era l'ultimo sabato a Hogsmeade prima delle vacanze.

- Per la milionesima volta la risposta è no! -

- Mi faccia uscire, Madame Chips! Oggi si va a Hogsmeade! -

- Signor Weasley! Punto primo: lei non si regge in piedi. Punto secondo: se va a Hogsmeade oggi, lei contagia tutto il villaggio. Per questi motivi lei starà chiuso qui finché non sarà guarito, sono stata CHIARA? - disse l'infermiera con tono esasperato.

Ron mugugnò qualcosa.

- SONO STATA CHIARA?- richiese con tono da sergente istruttore.

- Sì madame Chips, cristallina.-

Harry e Hermione avevano osservato tutto da dietro un vetro e ridevano.

- RON, NON TI PREOCCUPARE CI PENSO IO A LEI- gli urlò Harry attraverso il vetro.

"Il problema è come vorrei pensarci" - disse fra sé e sé.

"Come vorrei che lo facessi" - pensò Hermione.

- RON, TI PORTO UN PO' DI CIOCCOLATA!-

- GINNY, COSA VUOI?- chiese Harry alla sua ragazza.

E già, Harry era fidanzato con Ginny e Hermione lo era con Ron, ma i due Weasley erano bloccati in infermeria da una forma estremamente contagiosa e potente d'influenza magica.

Harry vide Ginny tentare di sorridergli, lui ricambiò, ma in maniera debole e inespressiva.

Anche Hermione salutò Ron, si sentiva un po' in colpa verso di lui, dato che era felice che stesse male, così lei avrebbe passato il pomeriggio sola con Harry a Hogsmeade.

Quando gli studenti arrivarono al piccolo villaggio notarono, al centro della piazza, un grande arco di pietra che sorreggeva una maestosa campana d'argento. Sia sulla campana che sull'arco erano scolpiti in uno stile piuttosto elaborato cupidi, rose e cuori; si poteva vedere che era un opera d'arte barocca molto fine. Accanto all'arco c'era un banchetto e un cartello con una scritta cangiante multicolore. Susan Bones di Tassorosso teneva il banco. Harry e Hermione si avvicinarono e incuriositi lessero:

"UN BACIO D'AMORE E VINCI IL CAPODANNO A VENEZIA" e in piccolo "Raccolta fondi per l'orfanotrofio magico l'Unicorno"

- Ciao, Harry. Ciao, Hermione. Volete provare a vincere un viaggio da sogno?-

- Ciao, Susan. Noi non siamo fidanzati, non possiamo partecipare. - rispose Harry.

- Vi prego, questa dannata influenza ci ha rovinato i piani, è per una buona causa, un bacio, un galeone, vi prego. L'Unicorno ha bisogno di quei fondi per la festa di Natale.-

Harry si sentì colpito e molto, sapeva che in quell'orfanotrofio poteva finirci anche lui e voleva aiutare, si girò verso Hermione che annuì, anche lei, sempre così impegnata nel sociale, si sentiva motivata. Quello che ignoravano reciprocamente era che un altro pensiero li accomunava.

"Forse potrebbe essere l'unica occasione che avrò di baciare la donna che amo"

"Posso baciare Harry, l'unico che amo"

Entrambi provavano dei sentimenti forti, che avevano represso e dimenticato per paura di perdere l'amicizia dell'altro.

- Per me va bene- disse infine Hermione.

- Ok - rispose Harry felice e spaventato allo stesso tempo.

- Grazie mille - rispose Susan.

Harry prese il sacchetto delle monete, ne prelevò alcune e le diede a Susan, la ragazza sgranò gli occhi -Harry sono ...-

- Trenta galeoni. Tranquilla, è per una buona causa-.

Hermione sorrise carica di ammirazione, come si poteva non amare un ragazzo come Harry? Quanto avrebbe voluto che Ron avesse avuto un pizzico delle sue qualità.

- Grazie mille, Harry, grazie di cuore!- disse la Tassorosso.

- Mettevi sotto l'Arco dell'Amore e datevi un bacio! Più i vostri sentimenti saranno profondi, più forte suonerà la campana. Chi la farà suonare più forte vince!- spiegò l'anziano addetto alla prova e che fungeva anche da notaio.

Harry e Hermione si ritrovarono sotto l'arco uno di fronte l'altro. Ora si sentivano impacciati, lo volevano, ma avevano anche tanta paura.

Alla fine Harry si decise; sollevò dolcemente il viso di Hermione e avvicinandosi di più la baciò e fu un bacio...magico! Hermione fu colta alla sprovvista, ma poi, senza alcuna esitazione passò le braccia attorno al collo di Harry e, infine, si lasciò guidare dai sensi e da ciò che aveva di più caro nel suo cuore...lui.

Le labbra di Hermione erano morbide, calde, piene e sapevano di ciliegie, deliziose. Harry era inebriato da un mare di sensazioni che non aveva mai provato prima, né con Ginny né con Cho, e si trovò a volere di più. Bussò con la lingua alle sue labbra e lei lo fece entrare. In quel preciso istante Hermione sentì il cuore saltare in gola. Si chiedeva se fosse tutto vero oppure un sogno. Schiuse leggermente gli occhi e le ciglia nere di Harry erano così vicine da solleticarle il viso. Il cuore prese a saltellare più velocemente. Era tutto vero, ma sembrava proprio un sogno...un meraviglioso sogno che si realizzava.

In quello stesso momento anche Harry aprì per un brevissimo istante gli occhi, e leggere sul volto di lei ciò che lui avvertiva dentro di sè, gli regalò una gioia talmente sconfinata da temere che gli sfuggisse. E così decise di stringere Hermione più forte che poteva. A quel punto Harry capì che quella forse non era stata una mossa intelligente, ma l'intelligenza, si sa, a volte resta reclusa in un angolino sperduto del cervello, e quindi lui finì per essere tutto preso dalle forme armoniose di Hermione così aderenti al suo corpo, dalle sue labbra che bruciavano come fuoco, dalle mani che s'intrecciavano nei suoi capelli, dai brividi dietro la schiena, dall'aria di cui non avvertiva più l'esigenza, perché tanto, soffocare sulle labbra di Hermione era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.

Hermione, a sua volta, si era lasciata stringere e si stringeva sempre di più a Harry, aggrappata alle sue spalle, accarezzandogli i capelli neri e lucidi come aveva sempre voluto fare, travolta dal desiderio sentiva il suo corpo in fiamme; mai Ron era riuscito ad accenderla così. I due ragazzi si erano completamenti isolati del mondo, concentrati su loro stessi e sulle sensazioni che provavano, non si erano accorti che la campana stava suonando così forte da sentirsi fino a Hogwarts.

Tutte le persone che erano presenti nel villaggio erano accorse a vedere quel bacio di vero amore. Quando ormai il fiato non li resse più, si divisero, ma rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi e vi lessero la verità, quella verità che ormai da qualche anno nascondevano dentro il proprio cuore. Poi li destò un fragore. Due, quattro, decine di mani che applaudivano e quando si voltarono arrossirono in un lampo, mentre la folla che ghermiva la piazza continuava ad applaudire chiedendo a gran voce il bis. L'addetto all'arco li avvicinò.

-Sono quarant'anni che lavoro con l'arco e non ho mai visto un bacio carico d'amore come questo. Siete molto fortunati! Avete trovato la vostra metà del cielo! -

Hermione spalancò gli occhi ed anche Harry trasalì; lei lo guardò un attimo e poi sussurrò a mezza voce.

- Andiamo via!-

Harry la strinse per le spalle e, senza dire nulla, si smaterializzò con lei via dalla folla.

Dopo pochi attimi apparvero alla stamberga strillante. Hermione rimase stretta a Harry e gli poggiò la testa contro il petto nascondendosi. Harry la sentì piangere.

- Cosa abbiamo fatto, Harry?- le sentì dire in sussurro.

- Io volevo solo un bacio...un unico bacio dalla donna che amo. - le rispose lui.

Hermione spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore e l'emozione. Aveva capito dal suo sguardo quello che provava per lei, ma sentirselo dire dalla voce di Harry che lui...lui l'amava, l'aveva resa felicissima.

- Anch'io lo volevo.- gli rispose sempre fissandolo, per poi poggiare di nuovo la testa sul suo petto. -Ron lo saprà e non ci perdonerà, tutto quello che ho fatto negli ultimi due anni, gli inganni e le finzioni non sono serviti a nulla-.

- Anche tu?- gli chiese lui spingendola a fissarlo di nuovo.

Lei annuì persa in quel mare di smeraldo.

- Ti amo, Hermione- tre semplice parole che ebbero modo di scaldare l'animo della ragazza e spazzare via la sofferenza, i dubbi ed i timori.

- Anche io ti amo, Harry- e ora fu la sua risposta a renderlo felice, così felice da poter affrontare chiunque a testa alta, anche Ron e Ginny.

Harry si chinò sulla ragazza e la baciò di nuovo, un bacio ancor più bello e consapevole di quello sotto l'arco perché non c'era più il timore che fosse l'unico.

Rimasero a lungo di fronte la stamberga a baciarsi, poi andarono verso il paese mano nella mano, girarono per i vari negozi, comprarono dolci a Mielandia. Harry le regalò un libro di poesie, poi, entrarono in una gioielleria e si scambiarono un pegno d'amore, due semplici fedi d'oro bianco, con il loro nome e la data incisi all'interno. Continuando a girare per il paese passarono davanti a Madame Piediburro, ma ridendo come due scemi la evitarono per andare ai Tre Manici Di Scopa dove presero dell'idromele aromatico. Quello fu uno dei giorni più belli per entrambi. Andando via passarono nella piazza e videro che stavano portando via lo stand, mentre su un palchetto Susan Bones stava per fare un annuncio.

- Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno partecipato! Oggi grazie a voi abbiamo racimolato 530 Galeoni, Grazie mille. I vincitori del viaggio sono Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.- La folla iniziò a mormorare mentre Harry e Hermione arrossirono di nuovo. Susan li notò.

- Harry, Hermione, venite sul palco, forza!- Urlò

Hermione scosse la testa, mentre tutti si voltavano verso di loro.

- Su coraggio, non fate i timidi, venite!-

Harry strinse la mano di Hermione e si diresse verso il palco, mentre la folla si apriva come il mar rosso davanti a Mosè. Hermione teneva gli occhi bassi.

Harry la guidò sul palco e Hermione lo sentì dire a mezza voce - Susan, questa me la paghi con gli interessi.-

La Tassorosso rise - Harry, io invece ti ringrazio sia per la generosa offerta sia per aver risvegliato lo spirito di competizione degli altri ragazzi.-

Poi girandosi continuò a parlare al pubblico, ma i due quasi non se ne accorsero troppo imbarazzati dagli sguardi della folla.

I ragazzi rientrarono al castello e si diressero subito all'infermeria. Appena varcarono la soglia si diressero al reparto degli infetti e quello che videro li raggelò: Ginny piangeva e Ron li fissava con sguardo furioso. Loro già sapevano. Istintivamente si strinsero la mano per darsi forza reciproca ed affrontare i loro migliori amici.

- Dalla vostra reazione immagino che sapete già tutto - disse Hermione.

- Che vi siete scambiati il bacio più appassionato che si sia mai visto sotto l'Arco dell'Amore? Sì lo sappiamo!-

- Non abbiamo diritto di replica, vero?- sbottò Hermione, odiava quanto faceva così.

- Cosa vuoi replicare, pensi che sia così stupido da capire che non ti trovavi bene, ma pensavo che se stavi con me forse qualcosa provavi, ed adesso ti sei baciata con il mio EX-MIGLIORE amico.

Vattene, Granger! Per me sei peggio che morta, non esisti più! Andate via… tutti e due. VI ODIO!-Detto questo sparì sotto le coperte.

Hermione sussultò, stava per replicare, ma sentì la stretta di Harry farsi possente. -Andiamo Herm, non abbiamo altro da dire a WEASLEY. Ginevra mi spiace per quello che ti ho fatto se mi vorrai parlare vienimi a cercare, quando vuoi.- detto questo andò via seguito da Hermione.

I giorni correvano velocemente. Harry e Hermione passavano sempre più tempo insieme, nell'aula si sedevano l'una accanto all'altro, ma non si toccavano quasi mai. Sapevano bene che non avrebbero più seguito la lezione. Nei rari momenti liberi che avevano si dedicarono alla realizzazione di un regalo da scambiarsi. Come amici l'avevano già fatto, ma come coppia dovevano rimediare in altro modo. Harry ringraziava mille volte mentalmente Hermione per avergli fatto seguire il corso di magia creativa, così da un cristallo di rocca riuscì a ricavare un ciondolo a forma di chiave, la chiave del suo cuore. Anche Hermione aveva avuto un'idea simile. Harry le aveva detto che gli piacevano i monili d'acciaio, così realizzò un cuore d'acciaio molto stilizzato con incise al centro due H intrecciate.

Nel frattempo sul versante Weasley non era cambiato niente. Harry era andato a parlare con Ron, questa volta da solo, ma il rosso aveva continuato la sua pantomima sull'amico tradito esagerandone al tal punto i toni che Harry si era stufato e l'aveva mandato al diavolo. Anzi, in fondo, l'atteggiamento di Ron aveva avuto il suo merito, gli aveva fatto in parte passare i sensi di colpa.

Si era così arrivati al 23 dicembre, giorno della partenza degli studenti. Per Grifondoro rimanevano a scuola solo Harry e Hermione, sarebbero dovuti rimanere anche Ron e Ginny, ma, a causa della tensione che si era creata, alla fine avevano deciso di partire. Harry sapeva che di mezzo c'era Silente, come facesse il Vecchio Bianco a sapere sempre tutto per lui rimaneva un vero mistero.

Harry si trovava in sala comune, stava aspettando Hermione, per portarla a fare un giro nel parco innevato. All'improvviso il quadro della Signora Grassa si aprì ed entrò Ginny.

- Ciao, Harry! - disse un po' triste.

- Ciao, Ginevra - le rispose lui in tono neutro, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

- Guarda che anche se mi hai lasciato puoi continuare a chiamarmi Ginny.-

- Non mi viene più. - disse lui semplicemente.

- Come immaginavo, è finita senza alcuna possibilità, vero?-

- Sì… mi spiace, ho sbagliato a mettermi con te. -

- Sì, hai sbagliato, come ho sbagliato io a voler ignorare tutti i segnali. Luna me lo aveva che non avrebbe funzionato...che tu non mi amavi come io amavo te, ma non le ho voluto credere.-

- Non posso rimediare, ormai è andata così, vorrei poter far qualcosa per recuperare il rapporto con voi, ma non lascerò Hermione, mai!-

- L'ho capito, quando hai mandato al diavolo Ron. Non ti preoccupare ci penseremo io e la mamma a riportarlo alla ragione, io voglio ancora essere vostro amica! -

- Grazie Gine ... Ginny. - la ragazza, l'abbracciò.

- Buon Natale, Harry, fa gli auguri anche a Hermione.- e sorridendo lasciò la stanza.

Harry stava per voltarsi, quando ad un tratto percepì un movimento alle sue spalle e un fascio di luce lo mancò di un palmo. Qualcuno gli aveva lanciato un incantesimo e prontamente si era tuffato dietro il divano.

- Cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Chi è quell'imbecille che lancia incantesimi nella Sala Comune?-urlò Harry da dietro il divano. Era incavolato nero; era riuscito a schivare l'incantesimo, ma se avesse aspettato anche solo un istante in più l'avrebbe preso in pieno. Alzandosi piano, sbirciò piano oltre il bordo del divano cercando quell'incosciente. Era pronto a dirgliene quattro a quell'idiota, stava per esplodere, ma rimase paralizzato dall'immagine che gli si parò davanti. Di fronte a lui c'era Hermione, ma non l'Hermione che conosceva, dolce, pacifica, quella era una belva! Continuò a cercare in giro per la sala, ma non c'era nessun altro, quindi l'unica persona che poteva avergli lanciato l'incantesimo era lei, infatti, a confermare quell'ipotesi, fu la stessa Hermione che stringeva la bacchetta in pugno.

- Per la barba di Merlino! Che ti prende, Herm? Sei stata tu a lanciare l'incantesimo? Per poco non mi prendeva! - disse Harry, dopo essersi ripreso.

- Se non fossi il migliore ti avrei preso, peccato! Sarà per la prossima volta- disse quella furia scatenata ripuntando la bacchetta, mentre Harry istintivamente valutava le sue vie di fuga.

- Come? Ma sei fuori? Che ti è successo, tesoro, si può sapere?-.

- Come osi chiamarmi tesoro dopo quello che hai fatto? CON CHE CORAGGIO LO FAI?- urlò Hermione.

- Io? Stai dicendo a me? Sei tu che mi hai lanciato un incantesimo, io non ho fatto niente! - rispose lui innervosendosi a sua volta.

- Non hai fatto niente? Ne sei sicuro?- chiese lei in modo sarcastico.

- Sì, sono sicuro!- disse confermando la sua innocenza.

- Io ho un'idea diversa! -

- Senti, non so di che cosa stai parlando - replicò Harry, che non riusciva ancora a capire lo strano comportamento della ragazza.

- Non lo sai? Eppure ne eri protagonista in prima persona!Non puoi più negare l'evidenza, ti ho visto. Cosa stavi facendo con quella? -

- Come scusa?-

- Sì, hai capito bene. Che facevi con QUELLA? - calcando il tono sull'ultima parola.

- Senti, io non sono un indovino. Mi dici per favore chi è quella ? - chiese Harry con un tono più calmo, cercando di calmare anche lei.

- Non prendermi per scema, non lo permetto agli altri e non lo permetto neppure a te! Calì e Lavanda avevano ragione, lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per riaverti...- disse sconsolata.

- Hermione ti prego, di chi stai parlando?- disse Harry preoccupato questa volta, se Hermione credeva ai pettegolezzi di quelle due, la faccenda non era da prendere alla leggera.

- GINNY!GINNY!GINNY!-urlò Hermione, e mentre pronunciava quel nome dalla sua bacchetta si sprigionarono una serie di scintille rosse. La situazione stava degenerando a poco a poco.

- OK! Non è come pen...- iniziò a dire Harry, ma fu costretto ad interrompersi, perché Hermione aveva iniziato a gridare come una pazza.

- NON DIRE NULLA! LA STAVI ABBRACCIANDO, E NON PROVARE A NEGARLO SAI, PERCHÉ TI HO VISTO!-.

La belva aveva iniziato ad attraversare la sala comune, dirigendosi verso di lui, che inconsciamente, forse per spirito di sopravvivenza, aveva iniziato ad indietreggiare. Aveva visto poche volte Hermione arrabbiata, e la vittima era sempre stata Ron, ma ora poteva capire benissimo cosa aveva provato il poveretto tutte le volte.

- Senti tesoro, non è successo nulla con Ginny, te lo giuro, abbiamo solo parlato di quello che è successo, abbiamo chiarito, tutto qui! Quello era solo un abbraccio tra amici, ci siamo lasciati in modo pacifico. Lo sai che io amo solo te! Come puoi pensare, anche solo per un momento che io ti possa tradire? Hermione tu sei tutto per me, sei la mia vita, la mia famiglia, sei tutto... e questo non cambierà mai! Ginny è passata per avere dei chiarimenti, l'ho fatta soffrire e non lo meritava, così le ho fatto le mie scuse.- disse Harry guardandola negli occhi.

- Perché non me lo hai detto? Credevi che non l'avrei capito?- chiese Hermione tra i singhiozzi. Le parole di Harry, alla fine, erano riuscita a calmarla e la belva si era trasformata in un gattino docile e arrendevole, ma con un gran senso di colpa. L'aveva aggredito, si era lasciata accecare dalla rabbia e dalla gelosia e ora si sentiva in colpa. Doveva rimediare.

- Mi ha cercato lei e sono contento che l'abbia fatto. E te ne avrei parlato in ogni modo appena ti avrei visto. Ginny ti manda gli auguri. Mi dispiace che tu abbia frainteso- l'abbracciò -Ma se accadesse di nuovo mi comporterei nella stessa identica maniera.-

Hermione scoppiò a piangere, mentre Harry la abbracciava ancor più stretta per poi guidarla verso il divano.

- No... devi... dispia...certi, Harry!- singhiozzò Hermione

- Sssh! Stai buona principessa, non è successo nulla- disse accarezzandole i capelli.

Rimasero così per un po' con Harry che l'accarezzava e la coccolava, mentre Hermione si calmava, e si sfogava buttando fuori con le lacrime, la tensione, la rabbia e le altre brutte sensazioni che aveva provato in quel momento.

Quando si calmò a sufficienza, Hermione si allontanò un po', mentre Harry con un gesto della bacchetta face apparire un fazzoletto e lo allungò alla ragazza.

- Grazie, Harry!- disse cercando di ricomporsi.

- Ti devo delle scuse, Harry. Io non ho nulla in contrario al fatto che hai fatto pace con Ginny, anzi, ma quando ti ho trovato abbracciato a lei, io non ci ho visto più dalla rabbia, e non ho capito più nulla…mi sono sentita morire dentro.-

- Dovresti conoscermi abbastanza da sapere che quando faccio un giuramento io lo mantengo. Lo faccio per tutto. Sarei uno stupido a comportarmi diversamente proprio adesso, con la promessa più importante della mia vita, da cui dipende la mia intera esistenza. Ho giurato di amarti per tutta la vita e lo farò anche oltre…ci sei solo tu.- disse Harry guardandola intensamente negli occhi.

- Io ho fiducia in te, è degli altri che non mi fido.- fece un pausa prendendo fiato -È solo che Ginny è bella, molto più bella di me, è femminile, simpatica e io ... io...- iniziò di nuovo a piangere - Mi dispiace amore mio, non volevo, non voglio essere possessiva ne soffocarti, ma la gelosia è una brutta bestia, ora lo so!- gli disse con la voce rotta dal pianto.

- Hermione, da quando pensi che Ginny sia più bella di te? Non è vero, credi che per me la bellezza esteriore sia più importante di quello che c'è dentro una persona? Da quanto ti lasci influenzare da queste cose? -

- Che tu non ci badi, lo so, ma lei è più bella di me, lei ha dei bellissimi capelli non questi così - disse Hermione afferrandosi delle ciocche.

- Amore mio, io adoro i tuoi capelli, fanno parte di te. E mi piace accarezzarli!-

- E poi si sa truccare. Sa muoversi come una ragazza, è sinuosa, è sicura del suo corpo e della sua bellezza. E' una ragazza perfetta, io…invece… sono solo una secchiona!-

- Guarda che mi ricordo del ballo di Yule al quarto anno. Eri stupenda, irriconoscibile!-

- Sembravo un manico di scopa con un vestito!- gemette.

- Ma se mi hai fatto slogare la mandibola! -

-Il trucco poi era orrendo, sembravo un panda, e l'acconciatura… non ne parliamo, neppure con i rimedi di Molly sembravano capelli, erano le setole della scopa! -

Harry sollevò gli occhi al cielo e mentalmente rivolse una preghiera a Sirius perché lo aiutasse in quell'arduo compito.

- Tesoro, eri splendida quella sera, forse tu non te ne sei accorta ma mentre scendevi le scale io vedevo solo te, vedevo una principessa scendere le scale. La mia principessa.-

- Non ero una principessa, al massimo una delle sorellastre di Cenerentola!-

Il livello di sopportazione di Harry stava raggiungendo la soglia critica.

- Quelle erano delle balene, mentre tu sei magra.-

- Io non sono magra! Guarda questi fianchi! Ginny, sì che lo è, indosso a lei anche un sacco di patate sembrerebbe un abito da sera. -

Harry non ce la faceva più a sentire quelle autocommiserazioni, non erano da lei. Poteva anche capire una crisi adolescenziale, ma lui rivoleva la sua Hermione.

- Adesso basta, Ginny sarà pure una bella ragazza, avrà i capelli lunghi e lisci, ha i fianchi stretti, si sa truccare, è femminile con tutto quello che indossa, ma non è te! Lei non potrà mai essere come te. Tu sei unica, e io ti amo così come sei, acqua e sapone anche con questi capelli! E' smettila, per favore, di prendere per oro colato quello che dicono quelle due cialtrone, sono solo gelose e invidiose di te! -

Lei lo guardò negli occhi e vide che lo pensava veramente, allora l'abbracciò di nuovo, nascondendo la faccia sulla sua spalla e lasciando andare le ultime lacrime.

Harry la strinse a sé e le accarezzò di nuovo i lunghi capelli ricci.

- Io… Harry non so cosa mi abbia preso. Hai ragione, non ho mai pensato a queste cose...sono fisse da Calì e Lavanda. -

- Sssh! Va tutto bene. -

- No, non va per niente bene, io non sono così Harry e io ti ho aggredito ingiustamente, ti ho perfino lanciato un incantesimo... -

- Tranquilla, già dimenticato, e stato un periodo pesante e ti sei lasciata un po' andare. E poi, oggi, abbiamo imparato delle cose importanti entrambi..-

- E cosa?-.

- Che sei gelosa, possessiva e molto pericolosa, ma ammetto che mi piace questo lato di te che non conoscevo. -

- Io…cosa avrei capito?-

-Che anche se venisse Monica Bellucci in persona io non la degnerei di uno sguardo, i miei occhi, come il mio cuore, ti appartengono, sono cechi al resto del mondo, possono guardare una sola luce e quella luce sei tu, amore mio!-

Hermione gli fece un timido sorriso e poi nascose di nuovo la faccia nell'incavo della spalla.

- Ho scoperto anche un'altra cosa?-

- Cosa?- sussurrò Hermione senza staccarsi.

- Da quello che sento, tu hai le tette più grandi di Ginny.-

- Harrryyyyyyyyyyyy!- disse Hermione scostandosi e dandogli dei pugnetti sulle spalle e sul torace.

- Sei un porco, lo sai? Però…in effetti, è vero, io ho una terza piena e ne vado fiera! -

- Sono un ragazzo fortunato- disse Harry sornione, per poi stingerla di nuovo fra le sue braccia e baciarla con passione. Hermione ricambiò il bacio con lo stesso ardore e poi, ad un certo punto, con una mossa improvvisa si mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Harry, che si lasciò scappare un gemito prolungato. Ma, quando avvertì il corpo di lei ondeggiare sul suo, il bacio diventare sempre più voluttuoso, le mani che iniziarono a percorrerlo in carezze sempre più audaci, Harry la fissò un attimo stupito. Non se l'aspettava, pensava di conoscerla bene, ma si era sbagliato, ed era un bellissimo sbaglio.

Hermione si abbassò e cominciò a baciarlo lungo la mascella e poi giù verso il collo facendolo gemere, poi tornò a fissarlo, gli tolse gli occhiali lanciandoli dietro di sé. Gli occhi erano scuri e accesi come carboni ardenti, quel mare di smeraldo era ebro di passione e lei sola n'era l'artefice. Questo valeva più di mille parole.

Harry scattò leggermente in avanti, impaziente, catturando di nuovo le sue labbra, mentre le mani le accarezzavano i fianchi. Poi lasciò le labbra per andare a mordicchiarle e succhiare il lobo. Hermione trattene il fiato.

Harry le soffiò piano nell'orecchio.

- Herm, questo è un gioco pericoloso, lo sai?- le sussurrò

Hermione sentì le mani di Harry sotto la sua camicia, pelle contro pelle, e fu come ricevere una scossa elettrica. Le mani di Harry salirono piano in una carezza sensuale e possessiva sfiorando il bordo del reggiseno. Lo percorse tutto più volte, mentre Hermione continuava a trattenere il fiato, poi il ragazzo fece scivolare le dita sotto e con un rapido gesto lo sollevò, poi prima che Hermione potesse rilasciare il respiro che stava trattenendo, prese ad accarezzarle il seno, in particolare si concentrò sui capezzoli che dopo pochi istanti s'inturgidirono e divennero duri come chiodi. Hermione era shockata e anche un po' spaventata, ma una parte di lei diceva "continua, vai non lo fermare!" Non pensava che si potessero fare cose del genere e che Harry lo facesse così bene, maledettamente bene. Harry si gustò le mille espressioni di Hermione, gli piaceva quello che vedeva.

- Hermione sei stupenda. Senti come mi riduci!- le sussurrò di nuovo all'orecchio, mentre le mani correvano ai fianchi e la spingeva contro il suo inguine facendole percepire il suo sesso eccitato.

Hermione sgranò ancor di più gli occhi, e stava per dire qualcosa, quando sentirono qualcuno pronunciare la parola d'ordine alla signora grassa.

Lo sguardo di Hermione passò in un istante da appassionato a terrorizzato.

Voleva scendere da Harry, ma non poté; il quadro si aprì e si sentirono dei passi nella sala comune.

- Signor Potter! Signorina Granger! Dove siete?- risuonò la voce della McGranitt.

Hermione fissò Harry sempre più terrorizzata, ma Harry le fece un sorriso furbo e le fece segno di sollevarsi; lei scosse la testa in un diniego silenzioso, ma lui iniziò a spingerla e allora lei si rassegnò.

- Sono qui, Professoressa! - disse Hermione, facendo capolino dal Divano.

- Ah, bene! Pensavo che fosse in giro. Volevo comunicarvi che stasera ci sarà una cena con alcuni ospiti, quindi indossate un vestito consono all'occasione! -

- Elegante? -

- No, niente abito lungo, non è un ballo! Evitate però la divisa e mettete qualcosa di decoroso ma senza esagerare. -

- Va bene! -

La donna si diresse all'uscita

- Lo dica anche al signor Potter. A proposito dov'è?-.

Hermione arrossì ancor più di quel che già era, mentre la sua mente diceva "Qui sotto e mi sta accarezzando la pancia e le cosce!"

- A farsi un bagno! - rispose alla fine.

- Bene, gli riferisca il messaggio! Ci vediamo a cena. Buon pomeriggio!- detto questo lasciò la sala comune, mentre Hermione mollava un sospiro. Guardò Harry con le mani sotto la sua gonna che le sorrideva.

- L'hai trovato divertente?-

- Oh, sì! Molto!-

- E se ci beccava?-

- Anche la McGranitt sarà stata giovane, no?-.

- Io ho una reputazione da difendere! -

- Ed io un'eredità. Sono o non sono il figlio di un Malandrino?

-Tu ... Tu ...- non poté finire la frase che Harry le ricatturò le labbra in un bacio colmo di desiderio.

Quando si staccarono Hermione si alzò leggermente barcollante.

-Meglio che vada via prima ... prima... mi devo preparare ed anche tu dovresti farlo.-

Detto questo si avviò al suo dormitorio, mentre Harry poggiato alla spalliera del divano la osservava, o meglio ci provava visto che era senza occhiali.

- Accio Occhiali- e gli finirono in mano,

Hermione stava entrando nel dormitorio, quando Harry non riuscì a trattenersi.

- Ehi, Hermione! E se facciamo la doccia insieme?-

- Sì, certo ... nei tuoi sogni, tesoro!- però, gli lanciò un sorriso, prima di svanire lungo le scale del dormitorio femminile.

Harry anche sorrise e dopo qualche istante si alzò e andò verso il suo dormitorio dove lo aspettava una lunga doccia fredda.

Harry tornò in sala comune dopo un paio d'ore, indossava dei Jeans neri e una maglia bianca aderente sotto una giacca nera, si era dato una sistemata ai capelli, ma era in ogni modo ancora tutti sparati in ogni direzione. Aveva modificato gli occhiali trasfigurando la montatura. E adesso era vicino al camino ad attendere la sua dama, che come da copione era in ritardo. Mentre passeggiava per la sala comune, aspettando l'arrivo della ragazza, non poteva immaginare il dramma che si stava svolgendo nei dormitori femminili, anche se le varie urla disumane rivolte a dei dannati capelli che non ne volevano sapere di stare al loro dannato posto l'avrebbe dovuto mettere sull'avviso. L'attesa fu ripagata dall'apparizione, sulla soglia del dormitorio femminile, di una splendida visione in rosso.

Hermione era incantevole nel suo vestito. La gonna lunga e dritta fino al ginocchio aveva un piccolo spacco a sinistra, ed era valorizzata dalle decoltè nere dal tacco alto. La giacca era molto semplice, dello stesso colore della gonna che le fasciava la vita e le valorizzava il seno visto che sia la camicia bianca di seta che la giacca aveva un taglio avvitato. A completare il tutto, una lucente massa di capelli castani le arrivavano alle spalle, ma non erano ricci, erano lisci e scalati e le incorniciavano il viso. Il trucco era semplice, solo un leggero stato d'ombretto e un velo di lucidalabbra; a lei non serviva altro. Lei era bella così, naturale, con quel delicato rossore sulle guance che le impreziosiva il volto. Harry si sentì mancare il respiro; continuava a fissare quella visione con la bocca leggermente aperta, quella era la sua principessa. Con uno sguardo da vero malandrino, divorava centimetro dopo centimetro il corpo dalla ragazza, che sorridente e compiaciuta fece un giro su se stessa mostrandosi in tutto il suo splendore.

- Sei uno schianto, Hermione! -

- Grazie! Anche tu non sei niente male, Harry! Veramente niente male!- disse fissando i pettorali ben definiti ed evidenziati dalla maglietta. Harry le porse il braccio e si diressero allegramente verso la sala grande.

Il loro ingresso attirò gli sguardi dei presenti, soprattutto degli ospiti. Uno di questi si avvicinò, era un uomo sui sessant'anni, ma molto giovanile, alto, spalle larghe, fisico atletico con capelli sale e pepe. Harry lo aveva riconosciuto, aveva visto la sua foto sul libro "Il quidditch attraverso i secoli", era Roderick Plumpton il più veloce cercatore negli ultimi cento anni della nazionale inglese ed adesso direttore dell'ufficio dello sport magico, al posto di Ludo Bagman.

- Signor Potter, è un piacere incontrala di persona! Ho assistito alla sua ultima partita, spettacolare! Il suo modo di volare è eccellente, così come ha gestito la sua squadra. Complimenti! -

- Grazie mille. Anche per me è un onore incontrarla, capitano Plumpton-.

- Sono anni che nessuno mi chiama più capitano. La splendida fanciulla che l'accompagna? -

- Hermione Granger, la mia fiancée- la presentò Harry, mentre Hermione arrossiva sentendosi presentare come la fidanzata di Harry.

L'uomo fece il baciamano a Hermione.

- Onorato, signorina. -

- Anche per me è un piacere, capitano Plumpton. -

- Harry, vedo che hai già incontrato il nostro ospite. - disse Silente che si era avvicinato -Signor Plumpton,Harry, Hermione se volete seguirmi potremo parlare in tutta tranquillità- e lì guidò verso la sala dei trofei, lo stesso luogo dove si era ritrovato Harry una volta che il suo nome era uscito dal calice di fuoco.

- Harry, il signor Plumpton ti deve chiedere una cosa, io ti dico a nome della scuola ed anche a livello personale che ti sono vicino ed ora tocca a te Rod! -

- Signor Potter, è stato organizzato un incontro amichevole contro la nazionale Bulgara. Io e l'allenatore Battitus vorremmo che lei ricoprisse il ruolo di cercatore. -

Harry rimase un attimo sbigottito - Volete dire ... io ... Cercatore della Nazionale Inglese?-

- Esatto, Signor Potter! Ho visto quella sua spirale ad alta velocità, è incredibile! Lei è un cercatore eccezionale! Ha talento, c'è l'ha nel sangue, lo dimostri al mondo! -

Harry era sconvolto, mentre Hermione al suo fianco lo guardava felice ed orgogliosa.

All'improvviso Harry si risvegliò dallo stato di trance con un urlo di gioia, poi si zittì imbarazzato.

- Scusatemi! - ma aveva un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all'altro.

- Oh… alla prima convocazione ho fatto molto peggio! - disse sorridente Plumpton.

- Signor Potter, la partita si giocherà il ventinove dicembre, e non abbiamo nessun giocatore della premier leagues dato che il due gennaio inizieranno le eliminatorie della super coppa. Abbiamo però bisogno di una squadra per questa amichevole non prevista. Senza contare che alla partita saranno presenti personaggi importati dello sport, una buona partita potrebbe aprirle le porte in qualche grande squadra. So che il cercatore dei Puddlemere United quest'anno si ritira e la loro riserva si è fatta molto male ed è ormai fuori dalla carriera agonistica. Potrebbe essere una grande occasione per lei!-

Harry era stupito, non aveva mai pensato di fare il cercatore per una grande squadra, lui voleva fare l'auror, però fare il Cercatore era più sicuro e poi dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort non è che fosse così necessario l'addestramento auror. Aveva tempo per pensarci. Doveva finire il settimo anno, ma lui avrebbe giocato, in ogni caso.

- Ci sarò, signore… e farò del mio meglio!-

- Ne sono sicuro, anche se avrai un avversario di tutto rispetto. Giocherai contro Krum-

A Harry brillarono gli occhi, si poteva confrontare di nuovo contro Viktor e questa volta Hermione sarebbe stata dalla sua parte.

- Vedo che la cosa suscita il tuo interesse - disse Silente.

- Oh, si! Ho già affrontato Krum, ma mai a cavallo di una scopa, sarà molto eccitante! -

- Ti manderemo una passaporta per il ventisei mattina, alle 8.30. Alloggerai a Londra-.

Harry sentì Hermione sfiorargli la mano prima di rispondere. Le diede un rapido sguardo e capì cosa voleva. -Perfetto. Viene anche Hermione!- lo disse con una tale fermezza e sicurezza che né Silente né Plumpton riuscirono ad opporsi ed acconsentirono balbettando -Certamente!-

- Preside, per il viaggio a Venezia non ci saranno problemi, vero?- chiese Herm.

Silente si riprese rapidamente - Certo che no, signorina Granger, partirete direttamente da Londra il trenta mattina, però portatevi l'occorrente a Londra. Ora raggiungiamo gli altri, la cena è pronta.- disse Silente allontanandosi.

La serata fu piacevole, sia per la compagnia sia per la pregevole cena imbastita dagli elfi, ed anche Hermione per una volta non fece polemiche, era felice per la convocazione di Harry ed esagerò con il buonissimo vino presente a tavola. Dopo la cena si continuò a parlare, ma Hermione non si sentiva troppo bene quindi Harry si scusò e l'accompagnò nella sala comune.

- Har...ry perché il cor...ridoi...ooooo oh gira?-

- Il corridoio non gira, Herm, sei tu che hai bevuto troppo.-

- Non è vero! Hic- rispose piccata la ragazza, mentre cercava di liberasi dalla presa di Harry.

- Ferma, che come stai adesso non ti reggi su quei trampoli.-

Ed, infatti, per poco non cadevano entrambi. Questo la spaventò abbastanza da farla stare buona fino all'arrivo nella sala comune. Qui Harry la fece sedere sul divano e si mise accanto a lei.

- Hermione stasera hai esagerato. -

- Lo so - mugugnò lei lasciando penzolare la testa sulla spalla di Harry.

Lui sorrise. Era così tenera in quel momento, ma dopo qualche minuto si accorse che la ragazza dormiva. Harry la tenne stretta a lui per un po', poi la provò a svegliare, ma non ci fu verso. Quindi la prese in braccio e la portò nel suo dormitorio. Qui la spogliò delicatamente, ammirando il completino intimo di pizzo bianco che la ragazza indossava. Le tolse anche le autoreggenti ed il reggiseno, le fece indossare a fatica la maglia di un suo pigiama e vide che le faceva da camicia da notte, sorrise di fronte a quell'immagine dolce e sexy allo stesso tempo, rimpiangendo di non avere una macchina fotografica. E poi la mise nel proprio letto che aveva reso matrimoniale con un tocco di bacchetta. Si preparò a sua volta e poi s'infilò sotto le coperte abbracciando il suo amore.

Il sole filtrava dalle tende colpendo il viso della ragazza che iniziò ad agitarsi ed infine a svegliarsi. Per un momento non capì dove si trovava. Sapeva solo di stare bene.

" Come si sta bene sotto le coperte e che bella sensazione essere stretta dalle braccia di Harry."

Quest'ultimo pensiero la colpì come una mazzata "Tra le Braccia di Harry?"

Spalancò gli occhi e riconobbe il dormitorio maschile ed il letto di Harry che era stato ingrandito, e lei che era mezza nuda. Scattò all'indietro sfuggendo alla presa di Harry e cadendo dal letto.

-Ahiaa!- oltre al dolore per la caduta aveva anche un'emicrania violenta post-sbronza che il movimento brusco aveva accentuato.

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, la mano corse subito alla bacchetta, ma non la prese, anche mezzo assonnato riconobbe la sua Hermione.

- Che ci fai lì?-.

- TU che mi hai fatto, brutto porco?- provò ad urlare, mentre si portava una mano alla tempia - Oddio la testa - si lamentò.

- Io?- chiese Harry mezzo insonnolito.

- Sì tu!- disse questa in un sussurro.

- Non ti ho fatto niente ti ho solo messa a letto come una bambina.-

- Chi mi ha spogliato?-

- Io. Non è colpa mia se hai bevuto troppo - si giustificò Harry, ora molto più presente e con un tono di voce più alto.

- Parla piano, per favore! -

Harry prese la bacchetta - Accio Pozione Anti-Sbronza- una boccetta con un liquido giallastro gli arrivò in mano.

- Prendi questa… starai meglio, vedrai - le disse passandole la boccetta.

La ragazza la prese, non reprimendo una profonda smorfia di disgusto, ma quasi istantaneamente il dolore alla testa svanì.

- Grazie, Harry! - gli disse sorridendo.

- Vieni qua, è ancora presto- la invitò Harry battendo la mano sul letto.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo un po' indecisa, ma il sorriso dell'altro la vinse, andò prima a tirare per bene le tende e poi s'infilò di nuovo nel letto.

- Principessa, perché te ne stai lì sul bordo del letto Qui c'è tanto spazio-.

- Io ... Ecco ...è che fa caldo- disse toccandosi la giacca del pigiama.

Il ragazzo scosse un attimo la testa.

- Harry, è tuo il pigiama?-

- Si, perché?-

- Mi piace… ha il tuo odore, anche il letto - poi si fece pensierosa. - Mi hai spogliato veramente tu ieri notte?-

- Sì, tesoro… sono stato io, ma se avessi saputo cosa indossavi sotto forse non l'avrei fatto, sai alle due di notte una doccia gelata in pieno inverno non è l'ideale... e ieri era già la seconda, se andiamo avanti così passerò il resto dell'anno scolastico in infermeria - disse sorridendo, mentre Hermione era arrossita di brutto.

-Sai, Hermione… quelle autoreggenti ti stavano benissimo. Sei il più bel regalo che ho mai "scartato"- Hermione non gli rispose diventò ancora più rossa e iniziò a fare di tutto per non incrociare il suo sguardo. Harry era divertito, ma stufo che lei gli stesse così lontana, quindi con un gesto repentino l'agguantò cogliendola di sorpresa e la strinse a sé. Hermione rimase molto rigida.

- Herm, non ti devi preoccupare… sono io, Harry, non farei nulla che potrebbe ferirti. - le sussurrò nell'orecchio -Ti amo! Sei la persona più importante per me!

Hermione stretta in quella morsa calda ed accogliente e cullata da quelle parole di velluto si rilassò. Inspirò a fondo l'odore di Harry e si sentì al sicuro.

- Lo so Harry, anche io ti amo, ma ho paura di rovinare tutto, mi sento a disagio...-.

- Rovinare che cosa?-

- Non lo so neppure io. E' una sensazione, forse perché non ho ancora accettato del tutto la cosa, non mi sembra vero di stare insieme con te. Mi sembra tutto un bellissimo sogno… ho paura che si trasformi in un incubo al risveglio!

- Amore questo non è un sogno, le senti le nostre mani ciò che trasmettono, è tutto vero principessa, è questa la nostra realtà adesso e in futuro sarà ancora più bella-.

- Sono proprio queste mani, le sensazioni che mi danno a spaventarmi, con Ron non era così, per me è una cosa nuova. Io ho paura di quello che mi fai provare, mi fai perdere la testa… non ci sono abituata. Io devo avere sempre tutto sotto controllo, devo riuscire ad analizzare ogni cosa, e adesso non ci riesco! -

Harry sorrise sornione mentre le soffiava in un orecchio - Mi piace quando perdi il controllo, lasciati andare! - il tono era caldo e vellutato.

Hermione sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena, e nascose il volto contro il petto di Harry, ma non fu una buon'idea. Si trovò infine a strofinare il naso contro quei muscoli sodi e Harry sorrise. Rimasero per un po' così in silenzio, abbracciati stretti stretti sotto le coperte senza voler altro che quel dolce contatto.

- Harry?-

- Sì?-

- Eri serio prima?-

- Prima quando?-

- Quando hai detto che sono il più bel regalo che tu abbia mai "scartato".-

- Sì, lo ero!-

- Anche quando hai detto che stavo benissimo con le auto reggenti?-.

- Sì, Hermione tu sei bellissima, per me sei praticamente perfetta, non devi mai pensare di non esserlo!-

Lei sorrise tutta rossa, mentre nascondeva di nuovo il viso sul petto di Harry.

Harry le dette un bacio sulla testa e si addormentarono abbracciati con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.

Harry si svegliò dopo qualche ora e si ritrovò a fissare la ragazza che dormiva stretta a lui. Era bellissima in quel momento, il volto rilassato, senza il broncio o l'espressione concentrata che aveva quando era sveglia. Era felicissimo di essere con lei ed in parte si dava del cretino per averci messo tanto, andando dietro a Cho e Ginny solo per paura di perderla, perché alla fine lui lo sapeva, Ron era solo una scusa. Lui non si dichiarava per paura che lei lo respingesse e quindi perdere anche la sua amicizia. Eppure negli ultimi due giorni aveva scoperto più cose di Hermione che negli ultimi sette anni. Non conosceva il lato fragile di Hermione, quel non sentirsi bella e la cosa lo faceva soffrire. Chissà da quanto la ragazza se lo portava dentro senza averne parlato con nessuno. Quando lui aveva avuto un problema qualsiasi ne aveva sempre parlato con lei, mentre Hermione non l'aveva mai fatto fino a due giorni prima. Anche quella gelosia così irrazionale non se l'aspettava, ed era un'altra cosa su cui riflettere, ma gli faceva anche piacere, indicava che Hermione teneva molto a lui, era sempre stata molto protettiva, ma questo lato possessivo era molto interessante, anche se molto probabilmente era motivata dal fatto di non sentirsi bella e della paura di perderlo; ma adesso ci avrebbe pensato lui a rassicurarla e farle capire la realtà fino in fondo. Sarebbe stato forte per lei, sarebbe stato il suo punto fermo. Le diede un bacio tenero, poi un altro. La vide fare una smorfia e sorridere e così continuò fino a quando lei non aprì gli occhi.

- Giorno, Amore!- le sussurrò all'orecchio sentendola rabbrividire e si compiacque dell'effetto che aveva su di lei.

- Buongiorno, Tesoro! - disse timida.

Harry sorrise e la baciò di nuovo. Anche Hermione sorrise. Le piaceva questo lato di Harry; non lo aveva ma visto così spigliato né con Cho né con Ginny e le piaceva essere quella che riusciva tirare fuori tutto quello che era in realtà.

- Che facciamo stamattina?- le chiese allegramente.

Hermione ci pensò un po' su.

- Il lago è Ghiacciato e non c'è gente, si potrebbe andare a pattinare?-

- Ehm ... Hermione ... vedi ... io ...-

Hermione non capiva se a Harry piacesse o no l'idea e quel suo balbettio la stava innervosendo.

- Cosa Harry?- e la sua voce lasciò trasparire il nervosismo.

- Nonsopattinare- mugugnò.

- Come?-

- Non so pattinare, va bene?- ammise Harry un po' scontroso, mentre la lasciava e si voltava imbronciato.

Hermione sorrise, poi lo strinse da dietro e gli diede un bacino dietro l'orecchio.

- T'insegno io.- disse con voce calda e suadente -e poi… c'è poca gente nessuno ti vedrà cadere-.

Harry continuava a darle le spalle, ma Hermione lo sentì rilassarsi e sbirciando il volto vide un piccolo sorriso.

Hermione si alzò e scoprì completamente Harry.

- Forza pigrone alzati dal letto, la prima lezione ti aspetta!- gli disse prima di svanire nel bagno.

Harry sorrise -Come vuoi tu, principessa!- si alzò, fece due passi, ma inciampò nelle scarpe di Hermione, cadendo pesantemente a terra. Hermione sentendo il rumore tornò di corsa dal bagno, e vedendo Harry a terra alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse -Iniziamo bene!-

- Spiritosa! Io ho un ottimo equilibrio…- disse Harry.

- Sì vede! - rintuzzò lei rientrando in bagno. Un'ora dopo stavano scendendo in giardino, destinazione Lago.

- Tesoro, so che per te è importate, ma potrei solo guardarti pattinare?- disse Harry, facendo gli occhi da cucciolo, sperando in quel modo di convincerla a desistere nel suo intento.

- Ho promesso di insegnarti a pattinare… è lo farò! È poi sarà divertente vedrai, una volta preso il ritmo. Non avrai più problemi- disse entusiasta.

- Io non ne sono tanto convinto, ma proviamoci… al massimo ti farai quattro risate!- disse Harry sconsolato. Nell'ultima ora aveva provato in ogni modo a far cambiare idea a Hermione, ma ogni tattica era fallita miseramente.

Arrivati al lago, Hermione trasfigurò le loro scarpe in pattini e per precauzione fece anche un incantesimo sul ghiaccio per renderlo più sicuro. Prese per mano Harry, si fermò sulla riva…

- Pronto?-

- Pronto a cadere e a farmi male sicuramente!-

- Andiamo, non ti farai male, devo ancora completare il tuo abbigliamento!-

- Perché cosa manca?- chiese Harry curioso.

- Questo!- nelle mani di Hermione apparvero un paio di pantaloncini imbottiti nella parte posteriore.

- Cosa è?-

- Sono pantaloncini imbottiti di gomma piuma che ti proteggeranno il fondo schiena se cadrai, li usano i principianti. -

- Io non li metterò mai! Ma li hai visti?-

-Vuoi il fondo schiena pieno di lividi? Di massaggi non te ne faccio dopo!-

- Scordatelo, quelli no!-

- Va bene, come vuoi…Vestis!- i pantaloncini finirono indosso a Harry, che preso in contropiede rimase a bocca aperta.

- HERM! -urlò Harry

- Siii?-

- Sei cocciuta!ti ho detto di no!-

- Sì, lo sono, ma mi ami lo stesso!-

Harry rimase senza parole. Non avrebbe mai vinto, alla fine aveva sempre ragione lei.

- Ma …ma mi fa il sedere come quello di Tiger!-

- Non ti va mai bene niente! Smettila di fare la femminuccia e andiamo! -

- Ok! Ma questa me la paghi, prima o poi…-

- Si, sì come No. Ora basta parlare! La lezione ha inizio! -

- Prima mi fai vedere?- chiese Harry.

- Ok! - Un attimo dopo era sulla superficie del lago, Hermione pattinava benissimo con un'eleganza ed una sicurezza che raramente mostrava nella vita di tutti i giorni; volava sul ghiaccio creando figure complesse. Harry la guardava ammirato, mentre pattinava in velocità verso di lui per poi compiere una rotazione in aria ed atterrare con un inchino aggraziato come se lui fosse la giuria.

Harry era rimasto a bocca aperta -Se fossi il giudice ti darei dieci - disse facendola arrossire

- Grazie! pigolò Hermione.

- Vieni, iniziamo la lezione! - disse tendendo le mani a Harry che un po' impacciato la raggiunse traballante sul ghiaccio.

Hermione gli spiegò come mettere e muovere i piedi e poi iniziò a pattinare all'indietro

per poterlo guidare dato che era molto instabile.

-Harry, rilassati! Sei troppo rigido!-

-Lo saresti anche tu al mio posto!-

-Stai tranquil…- non finì la frase perché caddero sul ghiaccio, uno sull'altro.

-Visto!- disse Harry massaggiandosi un gomito. Hermione, intanto rideva come una pazza tenendosi la pancia. Dopo parecchi minuti si rialzò tendendo di nuovo le mani a Harry.

-Dai alzati, serve anche questo per imparare…- Harry, con uno sguardo scettico, si rialzò.

Andarono avanti così per una buona mezzora, tra le risate di Hermione, e le cadute di Harry, che aveva preso confidenza con il ghiaccio, ma mancava d'esperienza e soprattutto della volontà di imparare. Alla ventesima caduta, si rifiutò di alzarsi.

-Basta, non ce la faccio più, ho perso la sensibilità del mio fondoschiena! Mi arrendo… il pattinaggio non fa per me!- disse incrociando le braccia e le gambe.

- Va bene, non temere. Per essere la prima volta hai fatto molto. Sono soddisfatta!

- La prima e l'ultima.-

- Grazie per avermi accompagnato - disse Hermione chinandosi a baciarlo.

- Solo uno! Mi merito qualche bacio in più, uno per ogni caduta magari.-

-Sarai ricompensato al momento giusto.- fece enigmatica.

-Dove hai imparato?-

- Alle scuole babbane era obbligatorio un corso sportivo, io non andavo molto d'accordo con i miei compagni e quindi ho scelto il pattinaggio dato che è uno sport solitario; mi mettevo con il mio walk-man ed eseguivo la coreografia. Ero brava forse, se non fossi stata una strega, avrei continuato a livello agonistico.-

- A me piace molto come pattini, e, a parte gli scherzi, voglio imparare ad andare sui pattini solo per poterti accompagnare.-

Hermione gli sorrise e lo baciò. - Grazie!-

- Mi fai vedere qualcos'altro?-

- Tu resta qui, questo spettacolo è tutto per te. -

Detto questo ricominciò a volteggiare leggiadra sul ghiaccio, sembrava una piccola farfalla. Faceva piroette e salti, tutto in perfetta armonia. Quando si avvicinava a lui faceva la sensuale, giocava con la sciarpa passandogliela intorno. Le prime volte Harry restava immobile a guardare quella splendida visione volteggiare elegantemente, libera come se non avesse nessun pensiero nella mente; c'erano solo lei e il ghiaccio. Harry si sentiva stordito, quasi si fosse estraniato a sua volta. C'era solo Hermione e il suo sguardo perso. Quando riprese coscienza del mondo circostante, si accorse che Hermione si stava riavvicinando; aveva nuovamente preso la sciarpa, quindi decise che questa volta sarebbe stato più attivo. Nel momento stesso in cui la sciarpa fu a portata di mano, l'afferrò, seguì in tondo il movimento di Hermione e dopo un paio di giri l'attrasse a sé, dandole un bacio molto profondo, stringendola fra le sue braccia rimasero così a baciarsi per molto finché stanchi ed infreddolendoti non tornarono nella loro sala comune dove continuarono al caldo il discorso iniziato al lago.

Erano sul divano davanti al camino dove ardevano dei ciocchi che creavano un piacevole tepore e Harry aveva poggiato la testa sul grembo di Hermione che gli carezzava i capelli.

- Herm!-

- Si?-

- Che ne pensi del discorso di Plumpton?-

- Dici della convocazione?-

- No, parlavo del fatto che ci saranno molti osservatori di varie squadre. Se decidessi di intraprendere la carriera sportiva, a te andrebbe bene?-

- E' la tua vita Harry, se a te ...- non poté finire la frase che Harry la interruppe.

- La nostra vita Herm, io non voglio perderti e se tu pensi che il quidditch posso rovinare il nostro rapporto mi accontenterò di disputare solo questa partita.-

Hermione spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole, qualsiasi ragazzo, specie con il talento di Harry, avrebbe fatto carte false per essere preso in una squadra e lui stava rinunciando già in partenza per lei. No, di più. Aveva messo il proprio destino nelle sue mani. Cosa doveva dirgli?

-Harry, io non penso che il quidditch possa intromettersi fra noi, se noi non glielo permetteremo, quindi se tu pensi che possa essere quella la tua strada, sfrutta l'occasione e fagli vedere chi è Harry Potter! -

-Grazie, Herm, sai non sono così sicuro di voler fare l'auror.-

-Oh! Sono felice di questo! Ti avrei dato tutto il mio appoggio, lo sai, ma saperti fare un lavoro, fra virgolette, più sicuro mi rincuora. -

Harry le sorrise -Guarda che le scope sono sicure. -

-Sì, come no!- gli rispose la ragazza per poi chinarsi a baciarlo; poi fissandolo negli occhi gli disse -Grazie di avermelo chiesto. -

- Sei la mia vita, la mia famiglia, non ti avrei mai escluso.- disse calmo e sicuro.

Hermione rimase shockata da quella sicurezza e non sapendo cosa rispondergli gli diede un altro bacio, questa volta più profondo.

Il resto della giornata passò tranquilla. Quella sera c'era il veglione per la vigilia, non c'erano ospiti e gli studenti e professori cenarono tutti insiemi in un clima di tranquillità, e questa volta Hermione si tenne lontana dagli alcolici. Finita la cena gli studenti si ritirarono nelle loro case. Harry e Hermione si ritirarono nella sala comune di Grifondoro.

- Hermione vuoi aspettare con me la mezzanotte? Vorrei dartelo io il mio regalo-

- Va bene, vado a prendere il tuo.- Hermione era già sulla porta del suo dormitorio, quando Harry parlò di nuovo -Hermione, dormiresti con me stanotte?-.

Hermione si fermò sulla porta, si girò a guardare il ragazzo e ripenso a tutti i baci e le carezze che si erano scambiati durante quella giornata, dormire insieme sarebbe stata la conclusione logica, ma era lo stesso un passo importante. Fissò Harry che attendeva paziente una sua risposta, lo vide tranquillo, come sempre le riusciva a conferire conforto. Sapeva bene che se si fosse tirata indietro lui l'avrebbe capita, ma lei non voleva tirarsi indietro. - Porto giù le mie cose - rispose con le gote arrossate per poi svanire lungo le scale del dormitorio femminile.

Harry impugnò la bacchetta - Accio Regalo Hermione! -

Una scatola avvolta in una carta blu, su cui brillavano stelle e costellazioni mobili, planò nelle sue mani. Poco dopo si sentirono dei passi sulle scale e Hermione sbucò dalla porta del dormitorio, portava in braccio una camicia da notte, una vestaglia ed un piccolo beauty-case. Nell'altra mano stringeva una scatoletta di velluto rosso.

Si avvicinò a Harry e poggiò su un divano le sue cose tenendo solo il regalo.

- E adesso che facciamo? - gli chiese.

- Aspettiamo la mezzanotte! - le rispose Harry sorridendo. Poi si voltarono entrambi a guardare la pendola che in quel momento stava scandendo il primo dei dodici rintocchi.

-Buon Natale, Hermione! Buon Natale, mia Principessa! - disse Harry, baciandola dolcemente.

Quando s'interruppe, Hermione gli sorrise di rimando con la gioia che le illuminava gli occhi.

-Buon Natale, mio Cavaliere! Buon Natale, amore mio! - e lo baciò a sua volta.

Quando si staccarono, Harry le tese la sua scatola. - Ecco Herm, questo è solo un pensiero, vedi ... beh ... ecco io ti avevo già preso un regalo che era da amico, e poi non avevamo libere uscite ... e così ... mi sono arrangiato come ho potuto. Spero che ti piaccia - disse impacciato. –Aprilo! -

Hermione sciolse il nastrino dorato e scartò il regalo, rivelando un portagioie rettangolare realizzato in legno di rosa con decorazioni di cristallo e argento e sul coperchio era stata stilizzata una rosa d'oro e due H di platino ai lati.

-Harry è stupendo, è...-

-Aprilo! -

Lei fece come richiesto ed aprì il portagioie. Qui su un fondo di raso bianco riposava un ciondolo di cristallo a forma di chiave.

-È bellissimo - disse la ragazza allargando lo sguardo su quella meraviglia.

-Quella è la chiave del mio cuore. Ed io la dono a te. -

A Hermione s'inumidirono gli occhi e così non poté aggiungere altro.

-Hermione, Ti amo! -

Hermione sussultò, Harry glielo diceva spesso, ma la luce che brillava nei suoi occhi in quel momento era diversa, era serio, molto serio, non che le altre volte non lo fosse stato, ma quello sguardo comunicava molto più delle parole; quel ti amo, quella chiave le confermava che lui l'aveva scelta come compagna della sua vita, quella con cui dividere gioie e dolori e con cui creare una famiglia. Non riusciva a parlare, le parole non le uscivano e lui lo capì e sorridendo le sfiorò una guancia. Lei si limitò ad allungargli il suo regalo. Harry tolse piano il fiocco e con altrettanta lentezza aprì la scatola rivelando il cuore d'acciaio su cui erano incise due H intrecciate, tracciate dalla mano di Hermione; avrebbe riconosciuto quella calligrafia fra un milione di altre. Lui le sorrise e la baciò, un bacio dolce e profondo che riuscì a risvegliare Hermione dalla sua trance -Anche io come te... non avevo un regalo e così ho realizzato questo. Rappresenta il mio cuore ed io l'affido a te. Ho fiducia in te, so che finché sarà con te non gli accadrà nulla, come non accadrà nulla a me. Ti amo, Harry…ti amo tantissimo! -

Harry la baciò di nuovo. Poi prese il ciondolo con la chiave e glielo fece indossare; Hermione, a sua volta prese il ciondolo a cuore e con gesti morbidi e delicati circondò il collo di Harry. Quei gesti erano stati fatti con la medesima solennità di un rito cattolico ed anche se non c'erano ministri o preti ad officiarlo era il loro giuramento d'amore, un giuramento fatto alla luce delle fiamme che erano gli unici testimoni. Si scambiarono un bacio molto inteso e profondo che coronò quello che avevano comunicato con lo sguardo. Poi Harry le tolse dalle mani la scatolina e la poggiò assieme all'altra sul divano, infine la prese per mano guidandola verso il dormitorio maschile. Entrarono nella stanza e si avvicinarono al letto. Harry baciò di nuovo Hermione e la guardò negli occhi

-Ti amo. - le sussurrò, ma lei intuì cosa volesse veramente dire, quel ti amo stava ad indicare che era disposto ad aspettare, Hermione gli sorrise e inaspettatamente iniziò a sbottonare la camicia di Harry, ma, quando arrivò alla cintura, si fermò arrossendo furiosamente. Lui le afferrò la mano aiutandola a slacciarla e poi la fermò. Era giunto il suo momento. Iniziò a sbottonarle la camicetta, ma al terzo bottone si arrestò guardandola fissa. Hermione era molto rossa ed anche lui sentiva un forte calore sulle gote, lei annuì e lui continuò a sbottonare rivelando un reggiseno nero di pizzo e satin; Harry deglutì proseguendo, e quando mise in mostra l'ombelico non resistette alla tentazione di carezzare e percorrere quella piccola insenatura nella pancia piatta della ragazza, facendola rabbrividire. Quando raggiunse la gonna, lei gli prese un dito e lo infilò nella fascia e lo guidò verso il bottone laterale e la zip. Le loro dita s'intrecciarono impacciate, mentre aprivano quei bottoni e la gonna cadde al suolo, rivelando un reggicalze di pizzo nero e delle culottes anch'esse di pizzo e satin che fasciavano strette la femminilità di Hermione. Lui l'ammirò con sguardo ardente, che la fece rabbrividire e compiacere nello stesso tempo. Hermione fece un lungo respiro e questa volta un po' più decisa gli sbottonò i jeans che caddero al suolo, rivelando un paio di boxer aderenti grigi. Harry si sfilò la camicia; lei fece altrettanto. Poi lui fece passare le mani dietro la schiena raggiungendo i gancetti del reggiseno, dopo pochi secondi sfilava l'indumento con un fruscio sommesso. Hermione distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata, ma Harry le afferrò il mento con dolcezza ma anche fermamente e la voltò verso di lui fissandola intensamente negli occhi. -Guardami Hermione! Guardami sempre, non vergognarti… ho bisogno dei tuoi occhi…di tutta te stessa - per poi catturare le sue labbra in un lungo bacio. Alla fine s'inginocchiò di fronte a lei ed iniziò con lentezza a sganciare uno ad uno i gancetti del reggicalze e una volta che anche quest'altro indumento andò a far compagnia ai precedenti, passò a sfilarle le calze. Hermione continuava ad essere imbarazzata, ma non poteva fare a meno di provare tanti tuffi al cuore ogni volta che le dita sapienti e sensuali di Harry la sfioravano. Era inebriata, la testa sembrava aver fatto un pieno d'aria ed era eccitata, molto eccitata. Harry le sollevò una gamba e le sfilò una calza con delicatezza scendendo per la coscia, dietro il ginocchio, lungo il polpaccio, attorno alla caviglia e poi giù fino alle dita del piede in una carezza sensuale. Fece gli stessi gesti anche per l'altra gamba, poi prima di alzarsi con un rapido gesto si tolse anche i suoi calzini. Si sollevò lentamente incatenando il suo sguardo a quello di lei e infine la baciò. Senza smettere di separarsi dalle sue labbra, Harry fece correre le mani su fianchi di Hermione ed infilò le dita nell'elastico delle culottes. La fissò intensamente e lei annuì, mentre le gote avevano raggiunto una tonalità purpurea. Harry si abbassò di nuovo e le tolse anche l'ultimo indumento lasciando Hermione completamente nuda, si risollevò senza staccare gli occhi da quel corpo flessuoso e desiderabile. A quel punto fu Hermione a mettere le mani su i suoi boxer e tirarli giù, poi rimase senza volerlo ad osservare il membro eccitato. Questa volta toccò al ragazzo arrossire sotto l'esame attento di Hermione, ma si riprese e la baciò di nuovo guidandola verso il letto. Si sdraiarono sulle lenzuola continuando a baciarsi ed a toccarsi, in carezze sempre più audaci, quasi come se le mani avessero una propria coscienza e fossero fuori da ogni controllo. I baci che si scambiavano erano sempre più appassionati man mano che il tempo scorreva e le loro paure, i timori e le inibizioni si dissolvevano come fumo. Harry si era chinato sul suo seno titillandone i capezzoli rosei, fino a prenderne uno tra le labbra e succhiarlo forte, e lei in risposta gemette di piacere. Harry a quel punto si staccò dal seno e la guardò, si fissarono per un lungo momento.

Ad un suo cenno lui si pose su di lei, e spinse piano, penetrando dolcemente, mentre i loro sguardi erano incatenati. Vide il volto di lei, contrarsi in una smorfia di dolore, mentre una piccola lacrima scivolava dai suoi occhi scendendo lungo lo zigomo. Si fermò e con le labbra catturò la lacrima, per poi baciarla, mentre s'imponeva di rimanere fermò in lei. Hermione continuava a guardarlo, anche se era persa nelle sue sensazioni; quando il dolore diminuì gli fece un piccolo cenno con il capo. Ripresero a muoversi dolcemente, entrambi concentrati, sia sulle sensazioni che i loro corpi gli davano, sia su quello che l'altro provava, attenti più al piacere del compagno che non al proprio, i loro occhi erano ancora legati desiderosi di non perdersi nulla. L'aria era satura dei lori gemiti e dei loro odori, la pelle bollente e sudata, il contatto reciproco, il respiro ansimante aumentavano l'eccitazione oltre ogni limite. Le mani intrecciate in una presa sicura e rassicurante. Harry vide il piacere crescere in quegli occhi nocciola. Hermione vide la passione offuscare e scurire quel mare di smeraldo. Continuarono, finché non arrivarono al loro limite ed il piacere esplose come una supernova, in un orgasmo sconvolgente che li avvolse trascinandoli in un vortice di sensazioni indescrivibili. Harry si sdraiò sul letto, mentre il corpo perdeva le forze e si rilassava. Mentre osservava la ragazza che giaceva al suo fianco, ripensava a tutto ciò che aveva scoperto in quei giorni e in particolare a quella sera che gli aveva svelato aspetti di lei che non conosceva. Ora lei giaceva languida e rilassata al suo fianco, e poteva notare come fosse cambiata in quegli anni. Hermione era una donna bella e sofisticata, forte, decisa, ma anche fragile. L'amava anche per questo, perché era vera, perché era una donna e non una ragazzina, perché aveva una testa, perché aveva un'anima e non era solo un bel guscio vuoto. Hermione era come un'ostrica, difficile da aprire, ma, una volta che si è riusciti, svela il vero tesoro che racchiude dentro. Hermione non si sottrasse allo sguardo di Harry, lui le aveva dato delle sensazioni bellissime, era stato sempre attento a darle il massimo piacere, e a non farle male, a portarla oltre i suoi limiti a farle perdere il controllo, Harry era puro istinto, libertà allo stato brado impossibile da imbrigliare, lui non era tipo da rispettare regole in cui non credeva, lo amava anche per questo e perché la spingeva ad andare sempre oltre. Per Harry c'era sempre una nuova vetta da affrontare, un nuovo picco da scalare, le impediva di fossilizzarsi sui suoi libri, la faceva sentire viva.

- Ti amo - gli disse.

- Ti amo - le ripose lui per poi baciarla e stringerla a sé. Infine si addormentarono abbracciati. La loro vita come coppia era appena iniziata.

Il mattino dopo Harry si svegliò sentendo un rumore provenire dal bagno, "Neville questa è la volta buona che ti uccido!" Fu il suo primo pensiero, il secondo fu "Neville non c'è" e si ricordò della notte appena trascorsa. Aprì gli occhi per vedere spuntare del bagno Hermione che indossava la camicia del suo pigiama, le arrivava a mezza coscia e le lasciava scoperta una spalla in una scollatura insolita e stuzzicante. La ragazza si era raccolta i capelli fermandoli con una matita presa dalla scrivania di Harry, le davano un'aria sbarazzina per via delle piccole ciocche che sfuggivano qui e là.

-Buon Natale, amore- disse radiosa.

-Buon Natale, tesoro- rispose Harry felice. Vederla così gli dava un senso d'intimità e di famiglia che gli scaldava l'animo, lui che non aveva mai conosciuto il significato di quella parola.

Il bacio che gli diede la ragazza lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni.

-Grazie per ieri sera. È stato indescrivibile - gli disse sorridendo.

-Anche per me- disse lui per poi baciarla, attirandola a sé, Hermione rispose al bacio, ma poi si staccò ridendo.

-Harry, sei insaziabile! -

-Si, di te non ne ho mai abbastanza-.

La ragazza era compiaciuta, si lasciò andare ad una risata argentina.

-Metti qualcosa addosso e apriamo i regali sono curiosa. -

Harry si mise i pantaloni del pigiama e sgusciò fuori dal letto e andò in bagno.

Raggiunse la ragazza dopo qualche minuto e seduti sulla sponda del letto aprirono i vari pacchi.

Harry aveva ricevuto vari regali dai Weasley, da Remus e Tonks, da Hagrid Silente e la McGranitt. E poi un altro regalo da Hermione, un pacco rettangolare, un libro forse, lo scartò con delicatezza. In effetti era un libro ma quando lo aprì trovò una foto di lui e Hermione scattata a Halloween, poi un'altra foto di lui e Hermione sotto il faggio che ridevano. Staccò un attimo gli occhi dall'album, perché questo era, e guardò Hermione.

-Volevo regalarti qualcosa che ti ricordasse per sempre di me e di Hogwarts- disse un po' timida.

Harry non parlò, si avvicinò e le diede un bacio, molto intenso.

-Grazie, ma tu non avresti mai corso questo rischio.-

Anche Hermione si era lasciata il regalo di Harry per ultimo e anche quello sembrava un libro, Hermione lo scartò piano e vide uscire il primo spigolo di cuoio vecchio con borchie di rinforzo agli angoli, sembravano d'argento, no quello era …

- Harry questo è Mithirl?-

- Sì -

Hermione sgranò gli occhi

- Harry, che mi hai regalato? -

- Scartalo, dai!-

Hermione continuò a scartare il volume ed apparve un libro enorme, antico, non ebbe quasi bisogno di leggere il titolo, le era bastata vedere il disegno di Hogwarts realizzato su una lastra di Mithirl per sapere che quello era...

- I Diari di Hogwarts? La prima edizione, pubblicata quando erano ancora in vita i fondatori. Harry è troppo- disse Hermione stordita; quel libro valeva un'autentica fortuna.

- Per te nulla è troppo. E poi chi altri se non te che conosci a memoria Storia di Hogwarts poteva essere il degno possessore dei diari dei fondatori. Comunque anche io ti ho regalato questo libro perché volevo lasciarti qualcosa che ti ricordasse per sempre di me.-

Hermione posò delicatamente il volume sugli altri regali e si lanciò su Harry dandogli un bacio molto appassionato.

-Ti amo- gli disse ansimando per poi dargli un altro bacio seguito da molti altri, finché non furono sufficienti. E così i pochi indumenti che indossavano finirono a terra, mentre i due ragazzi tornavano ad amarsi fra le lenzuola sfatte.

Il giorno di Natale fu molto felice. Harry era sicuro che Silente sapesse tutto quello che era accaduto quella notte. Infatti, quando era entrato in sala grande, gli aveva fatto l'occhiolino e sorriso furbescamente, facendolo arrossire. La giornata fu allegra e spensierata per i due ragazzi felici come solo due innamorati possono esserlo. La sera prepararono i loro bauli con il necessario sia per il soggiorno a Londra sia per il capodanno a Venezia. Quella notte la passarono di nuovo insieme facendo più volte l'amore e coccolandosi piacevolmente.

La mattina dopo Harry e Hermione scesero verso il portone di Hogwarts, dove trovarono ad attenderli Silente, la McGranitt e Hagrid. Poco prima di arrivare, Harry si fermò, Hermione lo guardò e notò che era teso. -Non preoccuparti, comunque vada tu porterai onore e gloria alla scuola!- gli disse sorridendo, lui ricambiò il sorriso e si sentì molto più calmo. - Grazie, tesoro!-

Harry proseguì a camminare, ma prima ancora che potesse parlare venne abbracciato da Hagrid che quasi lo stritolò. -Harry, tuo padre e Sirius sarebbero contentissimi di vederti.-

Lasciò andare il ragazzo che era diventato cianotico e subito dopo scoppiò a piangere.

- Il piccolo Harry in nazionale, sembra ieri che ti accompagnavo per la prima volta a Diagon Alley- continuò il mezzo-gigante, ma intervenne Silente a calmarlo. -Su Hagrid, stai buono.-

- Signor Potter, dimostri quanto vale e faccia vedere a tutti qual è il miglior cercatore che Grifondoro abbia avuto.- gli disse la McGranitt commossa.

- Sì, professoressa! Ed io ricordo quello che ha fatto per me; se sono qui oggi è tutto merito suo -

La McGranitt annuì, mentre la sua maschera di severità svaniva ed abbracciava forte Harry. Non disse nulla e Harry capì che non parlava per la commozione.

Infine fu Silente a parlare -Harry fatti onore e dimostra a tutti quello che vali. Noi saremo a guardarti dalla tribuna VIP. E prevedo una piacevole sorpresa per te alla fine della partita.- Terminò enigmatico come sempre.

Harry era un po' scombussolato da tutte quelle emozioni, ma annuì. -Va bene Preside. Lo terrò a mente.-

- Bene, questa passaporta vi porterà direttamente allo stadio sotterraneo di Wembley, lì ci sono gli organizzatori e gli addetti della nazionale che vi seguiranno- detto questo tese a Harry un doblone d'oro con il simbolo di Hogwarts -Tienilo sempre con te è un portafortuna - gli disse il preside.

Harry e Hermione lo strinsero e si ritrovarono in un atrio illuminato artificialmente. Alle pareti erano esposte immagini di giocatori di quidditch e coppe. Su di un lato si apriva un negozio di articoli sportivi, dall'altro un bar ed un negozio di gadget delle varie squadre della premiere legaue.

Un uomo si stava avvicinando rapidamente, poteva avere ventotto-trent'anni.

-Buongiorno Signor Potter! Signorina Granger!. Sono Servonio, sarò il vostro attendente per questo periodo. I vostri bagagli verranno portati all'albergo dove alloggerete.-

- Grazie- disse Hermione.

- Signorina Granger se vuole può assistere agli allenamenti. Signor Potter l'attendono negli spogliatoi. C'è già una divisa da allenamento per lei, mentre un sarto le prenderà le misure oggi pomeriggio per quella da usare nella partita.

- Bene, devo portare la mia scopa?-

- Si, un addetto l'analizzerà per aiutarla a scegliere il modello più adatto a lei, anche se… devo dire che avendo già un Firebolt avrà molti meno problemi. Mi vuole seguire?-

- Certo! - si voltò e salutò Hermione con un bacio.

- Alice, accompagna la signorina Granger sugli spalti.- disse Servonio ad un ragazza bionda apparsa al suo fianco.

Harry seguì l'uomo per un dedalo di corridoi fino ad arrivare ad una porta con scritto spogliatoi ospiti. Entrò e trovò altre persone. C'erano altri sette ragazzi tutti molto giovani. E poi alcuni uomini più anziani, Harry riconobbe subito John Battitus, storico battitore dei Caerphilly Catapults, ed ora allenatore della nazionale inglese. Ad un tratto si sentì chiamare e girandosi inquadrò un ragazzo che conosceva bene -Capitano che bello rivederti! - esclamò.

- Harry, qui non sono il capitano, ma solo Oliver Baston, il portiere - sorrise il ragazzo, anche se, in fondo, era orgoglioso di sentirsi chiamare capitano da Harry

- Per me resterai sempre il capitano di Grifondoro e colui che mi ha insegnato tutto quello che so di quidditch, sai me li ricordo ancora i tuoi schemi.-

Il ragazzo sorrise -E già, ma adesso il capitano di Grifondoro sei tu e mi hanno detto che hai fatto grandi cose, e vedo che è vero se ti hanno convocato qui. -

Nel frattempo l'allenatore si era avvicinato.

- Bene vedo che vi conoscete. Signor Potter, è un piacere conoscerla, ei è un eroe e, a quanto mi dicono, un grande cercatore. - disse Battitus.

- E per me è un grandissimo onore conoscerla o dovrei dire un sogno che si avvera, e poi essere allenato da lei… - l'uomo sorrise ed accettò la risposta di Harry, si voltò richiedendo l'attenzione di tutti.

- Bene indossate la divisa, prendete la vostra scopa e andiamo al campo voglio vedervi volare personalmente e poi come squadra, diamoci da fare abbiamo solo tre giorni per trasformarvi in una squadra.- detto questo uscì, tutti i ragazzi si spogliarono rapidamente. Harry scoprì che gli altri erano riserve delle varie squadre della leagues, che a malincuore lì avevano lasciati andare dato che il 2 c'era la super coppa e non potevano permettersi di avere infortuni.

Arrivarono allo stadio coperto ed Harry rimase a bocca aperta, era enorme, il soffitto altissimo oltre i sessanta metri ed era stupendo, entrando vide Hermione sugli spalti che lo salutava, ricambiò il saluto e notò che la ragazza aveva poggiato sulle gambe un libro "Non si smentisce mai" pensò il ragazzo. Ma poi segui i suoi compagni.

- Bene signor Potter, posso chiamarti Harry?-

- Certamente .Sig...-

- Chiamami Mister e basta-

- Certo Mister-

- Bene Harry fammi vedere come sai volare, libereremo un boccino dall'allenamento, due volte più veloce del normale e due volte più infingardo, dimostrami quello che vali!-

Harry inforcò la Firebolt mentre veniva liberato il boccino, questo schizzò via a velocità folle. Harry lo lasciò andare e salì in volo al centro del campo, salì molto alto come faceva di solito, se avesse avuto una squadra avrebbe avuto sott'occhio tutta la situazione. Rimase qualche secondo ad osservare il campo, individuò subito il guizzo dorato, in uno stadio come quello per di più vuoto era una passeggiata. Era proprio sotto gli spalti vicino alle pareti, sì, parecchio infingardo quel boccino. Harry partì con la massima accelerazione verso il boccino, stava per prenderlo quando questo schizzò a tutta velocità lungo l'anello ovale degli spalti con Harry all'inseguimento.

- È veramente in gamba- disse a terra Battitus al suo secondo

- Già non ha seguito la direzione presa dal boccino quando è stato liberato. - gli rispose questi.

- Infatti, è salito per studiare il campo e come se avesse avuto una squadra per dirigere lo schieramento iniziale, quello è talento vediamo come se la cava con quel boccino infame!-

Harry era in difficoltà, sembrava che il boccino sapesse quello che stava per fare, lui sollevava la scopa ed il boccino andava giù, lui si abbassava ed il boccino andava su, lui puntava a destra e il boccino andava a sinistra o viceversa "Sembra quasi che percepisca in anticipo i movimenti della scopa, vuoi vedere che è proprio così, questo deve essere il nuovo boccino che vogliono utilizzare" pensò mentre volava si avvicinava ad un asta porta stendardo che sbucava dalla parete delle tribune. "Ora ti frego io!"

A terra tutti tenevano gli occhi incollati sul ragazzo, volava a velocità folle lungo l'anello, uno sbaglio e si sarebbe fatto molto male.

- Dici che ha capito dove sta il problema, ma che fa?- chiese uno dei battitori a Baston.

Harry infatti si era messo in piedi sulla firebolt e la manovrava come se fosse uno skate board mentre si avvicinava all'asta piegò le ginocchia e spiccò un balzo, il braccio destro teso sulla testa il sinistro lungo il corpo, si aggrappò all'asta con il destro e sfruttando la spinta iniziò a fare una rotazione mentre agguantava con il sinistro il boccino che non rilevando la magia non cambiò traiettoria. Harry completò la rotazione e si lanciò di nuovo in aria atterrando in piedi sulla firebolt che aveva percorso ancora alcuni metri anche senza il suo cavaliere. Continuando a volare in piedi Harry si allontanò dalla parete per poi risedersi sul manico e tornare al suolo.

Appena toccò terra, i suoi compagni di squadra scoppiarono in un applauso. Si avvicinò il mister.

- Harry, mai visto nessuno così folle, ma voli come un uccello, a livello personale niente da eccepire, vediamo come te la cavi in squadra. Portiere, Cacciatori in volo!- mentre i ragazzi si alzavano in aria il mister si rivolse a Harry. -Mi hanno parlato di una spirale ad alta velocità, sarei curioso di vederla. -

- Se il boccino era a centro del campo l'avrei fatta, ma vicino al muro è da pazzi!-

- Anche quello che hai fatto è da pazzi, volare in piedi a quella velocità spiccare un balzo e riatterrare sulla scopo dopo.-

- Il riatterrare era un alternativa, non lo avrei fatto se la scopa non fosse stata nella giusta posizione. Sarei rimasto lì, ma ero certo che la mia firebolt sarebbe stata dove pensavo.-

- Cercatori, un razza tutta pazza. Comunque... credo che qualcuno non abbia trovato la tua azione fantastica- e detto questo guardò gli spalti, Harry vide Hermione, anche a quella distanza seppe che era furiosa e quando si accorse che lui la stava fissando gli fece il gesto -ci vediamo dopo. - il ragazzo deglutì rumorosamente.

- Donne… croce e delizia degli uomini. - disse Battitus prima di iniziare a sbraitare ordini ai Cacciatori. Continuarono ad allenarsi per tutta la mattina, ci diedero dentro alla grande e Harry eseguì la sua spirale ad alta velocità per Battitus, che gli disse che poteva essere la sua arma contro Krum. Poco prima di pranzo Harry venne mandato dal sarto che gli prese la misura per la divisa e poi con la sua scopa da uno dei maghi delle Firebolt che avrebbe fornito a tutti loro una scopa per la partita e per la gioia di Harry quella scopa se la sarebbe potuta tenere insieme con le divise.

- Salve, signor Potter! Sono Artemius Brokenwings, sono uno dei maghi che lavorano per la Firebolt, le sistemerò la sua nuova scopa in modo che possa farci esperienza.-

- Grazie!- disse Harry

- Non mi ringrazi… è il mio lavoro anche se con gente come lei è un piacere. Vede… quando vediamo che le nostre scope finiscono in mano a gente del suo calibro siamo felici, lei sa come sfruttarla tirando fuori tutto quello che hanno, lei poi ha già un Firebolt, anche se è uno dei primi modelli?-

- Si è la numero tre.-

- Posso vederla?-

- Certamente! - Harry gli allungò la sua firebolt, un dono di Sirius.

- Molto usata, ma tenuta con grande cura, si vede che lei ha saputo sfruttare questa scopa, è consumata uniformemente, ciò sta indicare che lei oltre che a volare con entrambe le mani, può afferrare il boccino indistintamente sia con la destra che con la sinistra. Questi segni confermano le volte che vola in piedi, ne vedo quattro però… strano.-

- Credo che dipenda se mi metto di taglio o frontale.-

- Perfetto, a forza di usarla il bilanciamento si è modificato, lei la usa molto con il baricentro leggermente indietro per avere molta più accelerazione ma minore stabilità, bene…vediamo la coda… i rametti sono intrecciati, segno che vola spesso in rotazione, o comunque in traiettorie curve, bene… ottimizzeremo anche questo. Ragazzo, dopo pranzo quando proverai la tua nuova scopa, questa non vorrai ma più vederla.-

- Ne dubito, potrò cambiare moltissime scope…ma questa non la dimenticherò mai, ci sono molti ricordi legati a lei.-

- Allora ragazzo, te la rimetterò a nuovo, così potrai sempre conservarla.-

- Grazie mille!-

Harry era nella sala da pranzo, stava parlando con Oliver quando sentì un ticchettare ritmico ed inconfondibile per lui, si girò per vedere Hermione che attraversa a passo di carica la sala puntando dritto su di lui. Come due giorni prima nella sala comune Harry valutò le sue possibilità di fuga, ma vide che erano pressoché nulle, cavolo…non aveva neanche il divano dietro cui riparasi.

Gli arrivò di fronte e lo guardò fisso, mentre le mani si poggiavano sui fianchi in una posa minacciosa.

- Harry James Potter fa ancora una follia come quella di prima e giuro che se sopravvivi ti ammazzo io con le mie mani!- era furente e spaventò tutti i ragazzi presenti nella stanza, anche Oliver che la conosceva era spaventato.

- Amore mio… ero assolutamente certo che non mi sarei fatto male.-

- Non mentirmi, lo so che quello che hai fatto era follia. Prometti che non lo farai più.-

- Non posso- rispose lui -Posso prometterti di stare più attento… solo questo- e poi la baciò dolcemente abbracciandola e riuscendo a calmarla.

- Mi hai spaventato a morte sai…ho avuto paura che cadessi da quell'altezza e ti spiaccicassi al suolo. - disse con voce tremula.

- Sssh! stai tranquilla… era tutto calcolato- disse con voce sicura e ringraziò mentalmente gli altri che non dissero nulla circa il volare a 240 Km/h a venti centimetri da una parete.

Il pranzo passò tranquillo e venne a trovarli anche Roderick Plumpton -Ragazzi come sta andando il lavoro? Spero bene, Battitus posso parlarti in privato?-

- Vengo!-

- Andiamo, Ah… ragazzi… dimenticavo… tenete- e distribuì a tutti i membri della squadra una busta.

- Sono quindici biglietti per la tribuna centrale spettano ad ogni giocatore. Dateli ai vostri amici e parenti.- detto questo uscì dalla sala seguito dal Mister.

- Allora John, come vanno, evitiamo un brutta figura… ti prego dimmi di sì.-

- Rod, sono ottimi elementi, tutti. Sì… eviteremo una brutta figura e se avessi avuto un paio di settimane per allenarli ti direi che vinceremmo senza problemi, così la vedo dura, ma sarà sicuramente una partita avvincente. Ti dirò di più, non vedo l'ora di vedere Potter versus Krum, fa paura come vola quel ragazzo, è puro istinto, un concentrato di talento. Se hai qualche amico che vuole un nuovo Cercatore, digli di venire alla partita.-

- L'ho visto all'ultima partita, è in gamba e può diventare famoso, il suo nome potrebbe rivaleggiare con quello di Josef Wronski.-

Nel frattempo a Harry e agli altri membri della squadra era stata consegnata la nuova scopa che Brokenwings stava illustrando.

-Questo è il nuovo modello, la Firebolt AdCap che è l'abbreviazione di Advanced Capability. Il manico è sempre in frassino, ma ha subito delle lavorazioni speciali che lo rendono ancor più efficiente, oltre alla vernice adamantina per la resistenza, il manico è dotato di una vernice per la presa sicura anche in caso di pioggia che è stata estesa anche ai rametti di betulla che adesso hanno un incantesimo direzionale che vi aiuterà nelle manovre, inoltre è stata potenziata l'accelerazione e la velocità di punta, adesso raggiunge i 300Km/h in 8,4 secondi. Ho personalizzato tutte le vostre scope in modo che vi si adattino maggiormente. Mi direte alla fine dell'allenamento cosa ne pensate, v'informo che anche la nazionale bulgara ha delle AdCap e che ci volano da tre mesi. -

Quel pomeriggio Harry provò la sua nuova scopa fino in fondo, mentre gli altri iniziavano a provare gli schemi inventati dal mister. La nuova scopa aumentava di molto le sue capacità, infatti riusciva a manovrarla senza bisogno delle mani e i nuovi incantesimi rendevano ancora più eccezionali le sue prestazioni, questa volta si sarebbe divertito. Oh, se si sarebbe divertito!

Giunta la sera Harry si ritirò distrutto nella sua stanza dove si concesse quella che lui chiamava una doccia alla Hollywood rimanendo più di venti minuti sotto il getto d'acqua calda che si portava via stanchezza e tensione. Rientrato in stanza vide Hermione che stava studiando, avevano chiesto una matrimoniale, ed essendo maggiorenni nessuno aveva avuto nulla da eccepire.

-Harry, studi con me?-

-Herm, sono stanco morto, credo che questa volta usufruirò della giustificazione di Silente- rispose lui facendosi cadere sul divano che c'era nella suite.

-Harry, lo studio è importate; quest'anno abbiamo i M.A.G.O.-

-Lo so Hermione, ma non ho energie stasera per studiare, giuro che il 2 Gennaio mi metterò sotto e recupererò tutto il tempo perso.-

-Lo giuri?-

-Sì!-

-Va bene…allora ti stresserò dopo e te la farò pagare anche per lo spavento di oggi.-

-Hermione, io non mi sarei fatto nulla… anche se cadevo.-

-Ah, davvero? sei invulnerabile?- chiese sarcastica

-Più o meno- fece vago

-Harry?- il tono era secco e tagliente, quello di una domanda a cui si pretendeva una risposta.

Harry, invece di rispondere, allungò il braccio sinistro e pronunciò -Wingardium Leviosa- e la penna di Hermione si sollevò.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi -Come?... da quando?-

-Da prima dello scontro finale mi ha insegnato Silente, ma mi ha fatto giurare di non dire niente a nessuno, te e Ron compresi-

-Capisco… e perché allora me lo dici adesso? -

-Perché non voglio che ti preoccupi e perché non voglio avere segreti con te - lei si alzò e si affrettò a dargli un bacio per poi sedersi sulle gambe di lui e poggiando la testa sulla spalla.

-Harry, tu mi sei entrato dentro. Oggi mi hai fatto morire, quindi vedi di non rimanerci, ok?

-Promesso!-

-Sai, nella busta c'era un biglietto in più per me nella tribuna VIP, e Rod mi ha detto che starò con Silente e gli altri professori.-

- Bene! Così ho quindici biglietti da distribuire. A chi li mandiamo?-

- Direi dieci ai Weasley, così viene anche Fluer. - disse Hermione.

- Dici che verranno? E che questo non creerà altri dissapori con Ron?

- Oh! Gli altri verranno di sicuro e Ron farebbe di tutto per vedere una partita della nazionale.

- Ok! Andati! Due per Remus e Tonks. Vuoi invitare anche i tuoi?-

- No, sarà per la prossima volta! Voglio seguire la tua partita, non voglio stare a spiegare a mio padre come funziona il quidditch-

Harry sorrise -Ok! Chi altro?-

- Neville e Luna - disse Hermione

- Bene e siamo a 14 e l'ultimo direi a Dobby, tu che dici?-

- E' un pensiero bellissimo, Harry-

Harry sorrise compiaciuto e la baciò.

Gli allenamenti continuarono a ritmo serrato sia il 27 che il 28. Harry, la sera, tornava in camera distrutto, ma era felice come poche volte lo era stato nella sua vita, stava facendo quello che amava di più, con l'orgoglio di portare lo stemma dei tre leoni sulla casacca. Aveva al suo fianco una donna eccezionale che lo faceva sentire migliore solo con la sua presenza, non poteva volere di più dalla vita. Si arrivò così al 29. Quel giorno non fecero allenamento, ripassarono solo i metodi e gli schemi di gioco con il Mister, ma quando stavano per congedarsi…

-Ragazzi, un'ultima cosa… la fascia da capitano. Io di solito assegno questa fascia al giocatore con più presenze. In questo caso, dato che siete tutti alla prima convocazione, ho deciso di fare a sorteggio. In questa scatola - ed indicò una scatola di cartone con un foro al centro -ci sono sette foglietti con i vostri nomi. Quello che estrarrò sarà il capitano. Obiezioni?- aspettò un attimo e nessuno fiatò -Bene, procedo- infilò la mano nella scatola ed estrasse un foglietto, lo aprì e disse: -Harry Potter! -

Harry sgranò gli occhi, non solo giocatore ma anche capitano.

- Bel colpo, Harry! - gli disse Baston, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle, anche gli altri giocatori sembravano felici. L'avevano visto volare e sapevano quanto valeva.

- Bene, ragazzi! Andate e rilassatevi, stasera sarà dura, vi chiedo di dare il meglio. -

Detto questo lasciò la stanza.

Harry si ritirò in camera -Hermione…verresti in un posto con me? -

Hermione assentì con un sorriso. I due indossarono i cappotti, poi lui l'abbracciò e si smaterializzò con lei. In breve riapparvero in un cimitero. Harry, senza dire nulla, prese la mano di Hermione e si diresse verso una cappella. Aprì l'inferriata e si arrestò in un angolo, qui c'erano tre foto che lo salutavano.

- Ciao, mamma! Ciao papà! Ciao, Sirius! - disse Harry inginocchiandosi.

- Oggi è un giorno un po' speciale. ... Oggi gioco in nazionale. ... Sono il capitano. ... Quanto vorrei che foste a fare il tifo allo stadio.- disse mentre due lacrime scendevano dagli occhi.

- So che mi guarderete da lassù. Be…' fate il tifo comunque- disse con un sorriso mesto.

- Papà… guida la mia mano- pregò in un ultimo sussurro.

Poi rimase in silenzio per un po', si rialzò e tese la mano a Hermione che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Non ci fu bisogno di parole per spiegarsi. Lei lo abbracciò soltanto facendogli capire che sarebbe stata la sua famiglia per sempre.

Il resto del pomeriggio Harry lo trascorse cercando di raggiungere la concentrazione massima. Un'ora prima della partita, dopo aver ricevuto un bacio portafortuna da Hermione, scese negli spogliati con indosso la sua divisa, rossa e bianca. Gli diede una strana impressione vedere ricamato in oro, dietro la schiena, il suo nome. Ed un'emozione ancor più grande fu vedersi allo specchio con quella divisa, il gagliardetto con i tre leoni contornato dalle cinque stelle, il numero delle coppe del mondo vinte dall'Inghilterra, e poi quella fascia nera con la C bianca che gli cingeva il braccio sinistro. In seguito fecero rapidamente delle foto ai giocatori, ma cercando di turbare al minimo la loro concentrazione. Si avviarono vicino al varco da cui avrebbero avuto accesso al campo; mentre la squadra attendeva di scendere in campo Harry sentì urla e schiamazzi oltre che una musica sensuale e selvaggia. Le veela della nazionale bulgara erano scese in campo. Poi vide qualcuno avanzare lungo il corridoio, erano alcuni uomini e guidavano degli animali, dei leoni alati, mascotte della nazionale inglese. Ad un tratto il leone più grande che guidava il branco si staccò dal gruppo e si diresse verso di lui. Il ragazzo fissò gli occhi fieri del felino; era molto grande, il manto era color miele sulla groppa, bianco sotto la pancia, aveva una folta criniera, il ciuffo sulla coda e le ali erano nere. L'animale rimase ad osservare Harry che, come gli aveva insegnato Hagrid, ricambiò lo sguardo senza paura né tantomeno arroganza. Il leone fece una specie d'inchino che Harry ricambiò, poi gli leccò la mano ed il ragazzo ricambiò facendogli delle grattatine dietro la criniera, il leone fece delle fusa da primato che scossero il corridoio. Poi l'animale si allontanò riprendendo la testa del gruppo. Durante tutto questo tempo gli altri uomini presenti erano rimasti in religioso silenzio, i giocatori si erano schiacciati spaventati verso la parete, mentre gli addestratori erano rimasti in allerta. Il più anziano del gruppo si avvicinò a Harry.

- Ragazzo, hai avuto l'onore di essere riconosciuto come pari da Alan, il capo branco, è un grande segno di stima ed è anche un buon auspicio. Ogni volta che è successo, la squadra ha vinto la partita.- poi tornò dietro il gruppo e guidò fuori il branco che si alzò in volo per la coreografia. Harry sentì il commentatore chiamare la squadra bulgara e sentì la folla acclamare Krum.

Poi lo speaker declamò i nomi dei giocatori britannici che montarono sulle scope e uscirono. Nel sentire il suo nome, lo stadio esplose in un boato fragoroso che quasi l'assordò. Ebbe appena il tempo di dare uno sguardo allo stadio che riluceva di flash e grida. Inquadrò la tribuna d'onore dove padroneggiava la mole di Hagrid; al fianco di questi sedevano Silente, la McGranitt e la sua Hermione che si sbracciava sorridente.

Sulla tribuna centrale intravide una serie di teste rosse made in Weasley e sorrise. Ma dimenticò tutto perché la sua squadra di fronte a quella bulgara vide Krum sorridergli e in veste di capitani si scambiarono i gagliardetti e la stretta di mano di rito.

- È un onore aferti come affersario, Potter-

- Anche per me Krum, facciamo divertire la folla.

- Ja- poi si allontanarono, mentre l'arbitro liberava le palle.

Harry schizzò verso l'alto; vide i suoi cacciatori prendere la palla ed iniziare a passarsela anche se i Cacciatori bulgari interferivano molto più di quello che aveva previsto. Passarono venti minuti e le due squadre erano in perfetta partita, ottanta a ottanta; il gioco era entusiasmante ed il tifo della folla lo dimostrava. Harry dava ordini come meglio poteva, mancava ancora un po' di affiatamento ma col poco tempo avuto a disposizione non si potevano fare miracoli, inoltre cercava quel dannato boccino ma i flash ed i luccichi provenienti dalle tribune rendevano tutto più difficile. Poi all'improvviso Harry lo vide. Era molto basso, più o meno a metà altezza tra gli anelli e il terreno, Harry si lanciò, ma anche Krum l'aveva visto. I due Cercatori erano appaiati, fianco a fianco; il Bulgaro giocava duro dandogli delle forti spallate e facendogli perdere la traiettoria. Se avesse continuato così, non avrebbe mai preso il boccino e così, all'ennesima spallata di Krum, iniziò a far ruotare la scopa su se stessa in un movimento a spirale velocissimo; Krum lo vide e dovette allargarsi per evitare di farsi colpire perdendo terreno, Harry spinse ancor di più quel movimento convulso e difficilissimo da controllare, lo stadio era ammutolito seguendo la manovra di Harry che in solitario arrivò al boccino e lo afferrò interrompendo bruscamente la rotazione e ritrovandosi a sollevare il braccio al cielo. Lo stadio rimase per un attimo in silenzio e infine esplose in un boato assordante. Harry sentì il commentatore esultare - Potter prende il boccino con una nuova tecnica a dir poco eccezionale. Possiamo chiamarla la spirale di Potter, eccezionale per un ragazzo così giovane, un genio sulla scopa. Credo che tutti gli osservatori sportivi presenti qui oggi non si vorranno far scappare un simile talento. -

Harry non udì altro perché venne letteralmente travolto dai suoi compagni di squadra che quasi lo buttarono giù dalla scopa. Anche il leone si alzò in volo ed andò a fargli le feste leccandogli faccia, Poi si avvicinò Krum che gli tese la mano

- Bela manofra Potter, Io folere giocare ti nuofo contro ti te.

- Grazie, lo stesso vale per me!-

Rientrarono nel tunnel che li portò agli spogliatoi. Harry si concesse una lunga doccia, indossò la tunica elegante perché ci sarebbe stata una festa. Quando uscì, trovò ad attenderlo Hermione che gli saltò addosso riempiendolo di baci. Silente e due individui che non conosceva, o perlomeno non di persona, dato che aveva riconosciuto l'allenatore del Puddlemere United, lo avvicinarono.

Silente lo salutò.

- Complimenti gran bella partita. Tuo padre sarebbe stato orgoglioso di te.-

A Harry si velarono per un attimo gli occhi.

- Ti vorrei presentare due miei cari amici, Marcus Puddle e Jack Ryan, proprietario ed allenatore del Puddlemere United. Loro hanno una proposta per te.-

- Signor Potter, ho qui un contratto per lei, vorrei ingaggiarla come cercatore per le prossime stagioni. Il suo manager, la signorina Granger, ha visionato per intero la copia del contratto e devo dire che è stata così in gamba da strapparci alcune concessioni. - disse Marcus.

Harry guardò stupito Hermione che gli fece un sorriso birichino.

- Il contratto ha durata quinquennale e prevede una proroga per altri cinque anni. Lei guadagnerà un milione di galeoni l'anno, senza contare gli sponsor personali che il suo manager ha preteso di gestirete personalmente. -

Harry li guardava stordito; era un cifra assurda e poi troppe notizie tutte insieme l'avevano un po' shockato.

- Io non so che dire.-

- Dica che accetta! Se vuole può rileggere il contratto, io ... noi la vogliamo Potter ancor più dopo aver visto come gioca - disse Jack.

Harry guardò Hermione di sottecchi e la vide annuire impercettibilmente.

- Mi fido del giudizio di Hermione e ho fiducia in Silente. Accetto! Dove devo firmare?-

Harry firmò il contratto ed anche Hermione vi appose la sua firma come suo manager personale. Silente, in quanto rappresentate del Winzegamot, fece da notaio. Harry era un giocatore professionista.

-Signor Potter, sono lieto di averla nella nostra famiglia e spero di vincere molto con lei.- disse il Mister, allungandogli la mano.

Harry la strinse ancora un po' stordito. -Signor Potter, ho già preso accordi con il suo manager, ci sentiremmo durante l'anno scolastico per prendere ulteriori decisioni e gestire la sua immagine, vorrei annunciare stasera che lei giocherà con noi. Poco prima della festa ci sarà una piccola conferenza stampa con i giornalisti in cui daremo l'annuncio.- disse Marcus.

- Bene - disse Harry, ma in realtà era ancora troppo confuso per aggiungere altro.

- Allora c'incontriamo nella sala piccola tra una mezzora, so che ci sono i suoi amici che si vogliono congratulare.- detto questo il presidente e l'allenatore lasciarono la stanza.

-Herm, sono…oddio non so come mi sento…sono confuso! - ammise Harry, mentre si sedeva su una sedia.

- Lo vedo. È stata un'idea del preside, è lui che ti ha proposto. - lo informò Hermione.

- Grazie, Preside! -

- Di nulla Harry, te lo sei meritato. Io ti ho solo fornito una scorciatoia.-

- Non solo…mi ha mandato dei libri su come diventare manager sportivo e sui contratti magici, inoltre mi ha fatto parlare con un Manager in pensione che mi ha svelato molti trucchi. - disse Hermione.

- Harry, hai un ottimo manager, pensavano di poterla fregare, invece Hermione ha ottenuto molto più di quello che poteva sperare un ragazzo al primo ingaggio.- disse Silente mentre Hermione arrossiva, ma mostrando un'espressione orgogliosa.

- Harry, se ti sei ripreso dalla notizia, in una saletta ci sono un po' di persone che vogliono festeggiarti.- disse Silente.

Harry annuì, ancora non se la sentiva di parlare con chicchessia, ma seguì il preside ugualmente. Hermione camminava raggiante al suo fianco. Silente aprì una porta e, quando entrarono, vennero travolti dallo scoppio di mortaretti e investiti da una onda di coriandoli, mentre un cacofonia di voci accoglieva Harry.

Il ragazzo non ebbe tempo di riprendersi che si ritrovò una testa rossa che lo stringeva e gli dava un bacio sulla guancia.

- Sei stato grande, capitano!- gli disse Ginny, molto felice, Harry ricambiò il sorriso, ma non poté fare a meno di lanciare uno sguardo a Hermione, la ragazza lo stava fulminando, quindi gentilmente si scollò di dosso la ragazza. Fatto questo, venne travolto da nuovi abbracci, quelli stritolanti di Molly e Hagrid e quelli contornati da varie pacche da parte del resto dei Weasley. Luna gli disse che era stato guidato alla vittoria dagli sgrilli delle scope.

Harry si sentiva bene, vide in un angolo Ron, ma questi non si avvicinò e lui semplicemente l'ignorò. Dopo un po' di festeggiamenti s'intromise Hermione.

- Gente, un attimo d'attenzione, avrete un'esclusiva. In qualità di Manager di Harry Potter, vi annunciò che il prossimo anno giocherà come cercatore nei Puddlemere United-.

Per un attimo calò il silenzio nella stanza, poi furono di nuovo esplosioni di giubilo. Dopo un po' si calmarono. Harry aveva finalmente un attimo di pace e occhieggiò Ron che si trovava in un angolo della sala; per un momento i loro sguardi s'incrociarono, ma poi il rosso distolse subito il suo. Harry si girò un po' triste e si trovò di fronte Ginny.

- Non è ancora il momento, Harry, lascia fare a me e a mia madre per un altro po'-.

- Ok! Ma questa situazione mi dispiace, io voglio bene a quello zuccone! -

- Anche lui te ne vuole, dovevi vedere l'urlo ed i salti di gioia che ha fatto quando ha saputo che eri in nazionale - fece un pausa guardando il rosso. - Sai… prima sugli spalti stava per picchiare un altro tifoso che ti ha dato del raccomandato.-

Harry sgranò gli occhi -Davvero? -

- Sì, ero assolutamente certa che il tizio gliele suonasse, era un bestione enorme, ma poi si sono uniti i gemelli, senza contare Charlie e Bill, ed il tizio ha preferito tacere. Quindi, non preoccuparti… le cose si aggiusteranno. Dagli un po' di tempo! -

-Grazie, Ginny! -

Poi notò Hermione fargli segno che era tardi. Harry salutò tutti, era ora di andare alla conferenza stampa. Il ragazzo visse per tutta la sera in uno stato di completo stupore. Era come se un altro fosse al suo posto. Hermione fu fantastica, gestì le varie situazioni perfettamente, lo difese dagli attacchi dei giornalisti come una leonessa con i suoi cuccioli, lo incoraggiò silenziosamente con la sua sola presenza e tenne nota di tutto. Quando si ritirano nella loro stanza Harry era distrutto.

- Herm- la chiamò.

- Si?- chiese la ragazza uscendo dal bagno dove si era andata a struccare.

-Grazie!

- Di cosa?

- Di tutto. Di quello che hai fatto. Di quello che sei. Di esistere. Ti amo!-

Hermione arrossì, e ancor di più quando lui le diede un bacio da farle volare il cuore dal petto. Poi si staccò, lasciando Hermione completamente imbambolata, ma felice. Poco dopo lei lo raggiunse in bagno, lo voleva un po' tutto per sé, ma lo trovò addormentato nella vasca. Sorrise teneramente, poi con la magia lo tirò fuori dalla vasca, lo asciugò, gli fece indossare il pigiama e lo mise a letto, raggiungendolo poco dopo. Lui l'abbracciò mormorando il suo nome.

Lei pensò che si fosse svegliato, ma non era così, e rimase lusingata all'idea che, anche nei sogni, Harry la cercava.

La mattina dopo si svegliarono presto. Prepararono con cura i bagagli dividendo le cose per Venezia da quelle che rispedirono a scuola. Si erano procurati due valigie babbane che erano molto più maneggevoli dei bauli, inoltre avevano rimandato Edvige e Grattastinchi indietro con Hagrid.

I due ragazzi si ritrovarono di nuovo nell'atrio dell'albergo, raggiunsero la sezione magica dove attivarono la passaporta che lì portò a Venezia. Si ritrovarono nella Hall riservata ai maghi dell'Hotel Cipriani e questa era un novità anche per Hermione, una scelta voluta da Harry che aveva pagato la differenza per rendere ancora più indimenticabile quel viaggio che aveva permesso lo sbocciare del loro amore. Un addetto alla reception li avvicinò.

- Buongiorno! - disse in inglese.

- Buongiorno! - rispose Harry.

- Benvenuto, signor Potter, la stavamo aspettando.- riprese l'uomo.

- Vorremmo rinfrescarci un attimo e poi desidereremmo visitare Venezia.

- Come richiesto abbiamo selezionato per lei una guida ed un gondoliere che vi porteranno nei luoghi simbolo della città, sia la parte magica che la parte babbana…anche se qui la distinzione fra magia e non magia e veramente minima.-

Hermione non aveva spiccicato una parola, troppo sconvolta da quella variazione non prevista, Harry le aveva detto di comprare degli abiti eleganti dato che avrebbero passato il veglione ad un ballo, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in un albergo così lussuoso.

Mentre parlavano, un ragazzo si era avvicinato ed aveva prelevato le loro valigie.

- Marco, accompagna i signori alla Suite Dogaressa-

Il ragazzo fece strada ai due guidandoli fino al piano nobile di Palazzo Vendramin, Hermione rimase stupita dall'eleganza della camera, mentre Harry quasi non la notò concentrato com'era sulle espressioni di lei. Un volta entrata, Hermione corse alla quadrifora aprendo la finestra e affacciandosi fece un urletto e poi si voltò eccitata.

- Harry, si vede Piazza San Marco!

Harry sorrise e poi congedò il facchino.

- Vanno bene i galeoni?- chiese estraendo la sacca delle monete.

- Certamente, signore. La ringrazio. Vi attendo qui fuori per accompagnarvi dalla vostra guida. - disse uscendo e chiudendo la porta.

Harry arrivò alle spalle di Hermione e l'abbracciò da dietro.

- Ti piace questo piccolo cambiamento di rotta? - le sussurrò all'orecchio.

- Oh, sì, Harry…ma è troppo.

- Nulla è troppo per te, mia principessa.

Lei si girò tra le sue braccia e si scambiarono un bacio dolcissimo.

- Preparati, la guida ci attende. - disse Harry liberandola.

Lei gli sorrise ed andò in bagno.

Poco dopo raggiunsero l'atrio dove li attendeva la guida ed il gondoliere.

Salirono la gondola e dalla giudecca raggiunsero piazza San Marco, qui la guida lì guidò alla scoperta della basilica e poi alla torre dell'orologio, a quel punto si era fatta l'ora di pranzo e tornarono nell'albergo dove riuscirono a pranzare in uno dei ristoranti più rinomati di Venezia e d'Italia.

Nel pomeriggio passarono sotto il ponte dei sospiri per poi raggiungere Rialto. Girarono per le calle visitando quanto più possibile nel poco tempo che avevano a disposizione. Hermione era un vulcano d'energia. -Herm, calmati- gli disse ad un certo punto Harry.

- È che c'è così tanto da vedere e così poco tempo.- disse la ragazza.

- Non preoccuparti ti ci porto in lu ...vacanza finita la scuola- Harry stava per usare un altro termine, ma si era corretto in tempo.

Hermione però non si accorse del piccolo lapsus e gli saltò in braccio dandogli un grosso bacio.

Successe anche un fatto che li fece sorridere, mentre percorrevano le calle, Harry si sentì tirare per il cappotto, si girò e vide un ragazzino sui dieci anni.

- Signore, sei Harry Potter, vero?-

- Sì, sono io-

Il ragazzino gli tese un foglio con una stilografica -mi faresti l'autografo?-

Harry sgranò gli occhi, prese con mano tremante il foglio e si preparò a fare la dedica.

- Come ti chiami?-

- Micheal Connely, Mike.-

- Bene, Mike. -

- Io e papà abbiamo visto la partita su TeleStrega1. Partita stupendissima -

- Grazie, Mike-

Hermione si avvicinò all'orecchio di Harry e gli sussurrò qualcosa.

Harry scrisse rapidamente ed appose la sua firma svolazzante.

"_Con Affetto a Mike il primo fan a chiedermi un autografo _

_Harry Potter_"

Riconsegnò il foglio e la penna al ragazzino che lì guardò con aria sognante.

- Ciao, piccolo! - lo salutò Harry, mentre riprendeva a camminare, e il ragazzino tornava urlante di gioia dal padre.

La sera presero l'aperitivo al Bar dell'albergo dove gustarono il Belini che era stato inventato proprio lì. Cenarono e poi visitarono la Venezia by night dei caffè. Calata la notte, in albergo Hermione fu particolarmente fantasiosa e Harry considerò di portarla in vacanza molto spesso se quelli erano i risultati.

La mattina del giorno dopo fu quasi la stessa cosa, visitarono altri luoghi e mentre Hermione era occupata nell'esplorazione della Giudecca con la guida, Harry si fece accompagnare dal gondoliere a piazza San Marco dove si recò ad una delle gioiellerie storiche di Venezia e gestita da maghi. Qui acquistò una parure di brillanti e smeraldi per il ricevimento; a colazione Hermione si era lamenta di non avere gioielli per valorizzare il vestito che avrebbe indossato quella sera. L'anello però se lo fece lasciare da parte, per quello aveva un'altra idea.

Nel pomeriggio Hermione iniziò presto a prepararsi, Harry le aveva prenotato un seduta dall'estetista e dal parrucchiere, e lui stesso per una volta decise di andare da un barbiere degno di di chiamarsi tale e riuscì ad ottenere un ottimo risultato, anche se i capelli si ostinavano a rimanere sempre un po' selvaggi. Hermione tornò a pomeriggio inoltrato, era truccata divinamente, anche i capelli erano stati sistemati benissimo ed era quasi impossibile riconoscere in quella splendida visione il prefetto di Grifondoro. Hermione terminò di vestirsi facendo molta attenzione.

-Harry, potresti aiutarmi con la cerniera?

Il ragazzo arrivò alle sue spalle e tirò su la cerniera.

Hermione era di fronte allo specchio e gli sorrise di rimando. Harry fece un gesto con la bacchetta ed una scatola rettangolare gli arrivò in mano. Nel frattempo Hermione non s'era accorta di nulla, impegnata com'era a lisciarsi il vestito. Harry tolse dalla scatola una collana (Questa)e appena Hermione sollevò la testa gliela fece scivolare al collo. Lei fissò per un attimo il riflesso e poi abbassò gli occhi sulla collana, per poi osservò Harry nello specchio.

- Harry, questo no…è… è troppo.-

Allora Harry cinse il braccio sinistro con il bracciale della parure e per ultimi tese i due orecchini che la ragazza indossò da sola.

- Harry, adesso hai veramente esagerato.-

- Mi hai detto che non avevi gioielli, ho provveduto.-

- Harry ma ... io ...- si vedeva che era combattuta. Quei gioielli le piacevano molto ed erano un regalo di Harry, ma erano troppo, la lavorazione era pregiatissima, valevano una fortuna.

Harry le poggiò un dito sulle labbra zittendola.

- Accettali, ti prego. Ti porterei la luna se tu me la chiedessi-

Poi le prese le mani e gliele baciò.

- Meglio che me ne vada, principessa… prima di rovinarti il trucco- disse Harry allontanandosi, pensando all'ultimo cofanetto che si trovava custodito nella sua tasca.

Quando entrarono nel salone del Cipriani tutti si girarono a fissarli. Formavano una delle coppie più belle presenti nella sala, tra i maghi si levò un brusio avendo riconosciuto Harry Potter. La serata passò piacevolmente, fra balli e chiacchiere scambiate qui e là, Harry si ritrovò a stringere molte mani mentre Hermione gli teneva il fianco, be' la vita di un giocatore famoso sarebbe stata così ed a Harry non dispiaceva, meglio quello che stanare mangiamorte. Quando si avvicinò la mezzanotte, furono tutti invitati a raggiungere il balcone da dove poterono ammirare i fuochi che si specchiavano nell'acqua della laguna. Harry stava abbracciando la sua Hermione quando tirò fuori la scatoletta e prese l'anello. Lo fece scivolare lungo l'anulare della ragazza, mentre con le labbra attaccate all'orecchio le sussurrava la sua proposta.

-Hermione vuoi sposarmi?-

Hermione si voltò sussultando.

Si fissarono per un istante che sembrò durare un secolo, mentre i loro visi erano illuminati dalla luce dei fuochi pirotecnici.

La ragazza ruppe quella stasi rispondendogli senza alcuna esitazione - Sì, lo voglio!-

E si scambiarono un dolcissimo e interminabile bacio che avrebbe oscurato quello che si erano scambiati sotto l'Arco dell'Amore, quel bacio che aveva permesso di ammettere i sentimenti celati, di agguantare quella felicità che per troppo tempo si erano negati, quel bacio che aveva regalato loro quel momento magico e tanti altri momenti meravigliosi che li aspettavano in futuro e che chiedevano solo di essere vissuti… per sempre.

Si stavano ancora baciando, quando sentirono un frullo d'ali molto insistente attorno alle loro teste. Si staccarono e videro Leotordo che girava loro in tondo. Harry lo acchiappò al volo, con una presa degna di un cercatore della nazionale.

-Ciao piccolo, chi ti ha fatto fare un viaggio così lungo il giorno di capodanno? Ginny?- chiese Hermione facendogli una carezza mentre Harry prendeva la pergamena.

-Herm, la calligrafia è quella di Ron- e si sbrigò ad aprire il biglietto.

_Vi auguriamo un anno pieno di gioia e felicità._

_La famiglia Weasley_

_P.s._

_Tornate presto mi mancate._

_Vi voglio bene _

_Ron_

_P.p.s._

_Sono sempre Ron. Mi portereste…_

Harry sorrise nel leggere la lista di dolci mentre Hermione scuoteva sconsolata la testa, ma quella lettera aveva reso perfetto quel momento. Adesso erano veramente felici. La loro vita in due sarebbe iniziata nel migliore dei modi e con i migliori auspici. Si baciarono a lungo dando così il benvenuto a quel nuovo anno e alla loro nuova vita insieme.

The End ... O forse No?


End file.
